


BBRae Week

by Golem_XIV



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BBRae Week, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golem_XIV/pseuds/Golem_XIV
Summary: A collection of all my BBRae Week stories. Reposted from FF.





	1. BBRae Week 2017, Day 1: Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For BBRae Week 2017 I managed to prepare only 3 stories, for days 1, 5 and 6. In lesser part because I was invited a bit late so I didn't have much time to think about all the prompts, and in greater part because I'm not yet quite able to respond to prompts quickly. But getting even three stories was a pleasant surprise for me, I had originally planned only to post only one (for day 6). Think of the other ones as an unexpected bonus!

**BBRae Week 2017, Day 1: Pining**

-=oOo=-

Two weeks.

It’s been two cursed weeks since he’s been gone.  Two weeks since Robin sent him to Steel City so he could lend a helping hand against an uptick in crime over there, while things in Jump were getting uneventful to the point of being _boring._

Which gave her a lot of time for thinking, and moping, and pining.

Not that they were dating. Or going out. Or seeing each other. Or having a…  _thing._ Or whatever you would call a normal romantic relationship between two teenagers desperately in love with each other.

Of course they weren’t. It was stupid to even think about it. She was anything but  _normal._ It’s not like she could have a romantic relationship with  _anyone_ , let alone inflict herself on  _him._  She had to keep her feelings hidden from him, and from the others.

But of course, all of that didn’t mean she didn’t miss him terribly. Miss the sound of his voice, the green of his eyes, the flash of his grin. Yearn for the comforting, calming, almost overwhelming tide of love that flowed into her every time he was near. How in Azar’s name was he able to stir everything up in her and yet calm her down?

She groaned, exasperated and irritated by him for being impossible even when he wasn’t around.

The first week wasn’t so bad. She could find some solace in Kori’s bubbly joyfulness, and the Tamaranean did have a knack for pulling her mind away from her predicament by forcing her to take part in all sorts of girly activities. But then she was also called away on an assignment, leaving behind a dour, brooding Robin whose emotions, as suppressed and controlled as they were, still resonated with her own and made everything even worse.

Unsurprisingly, Cyborg wisely decided to spend most of his day tinkering with his baby and avoiding the other two snappish, cranky and petulant superheroes. To be fair to him, he did try to liven things up for them at first, but he was immediately caught in a murderous crossfire of cantankerous and irascible reactions. He decided to let Nature have its course and melted into the shadows, becoming almost unseen and unheard, an impressive achievement for a six-foot-eight mountain of clanking titanium.

That left her sharing the Tower mostly with her own loneliness. The one she always desired and treasured, the one he would always break and steal away from her, the one she could never keep sacrosanct while he was around.

She couldn’t bear the oppressiveness of her room any more. The privacy it offered was welcome, but its confining walls were becoming restricting like a prison’s; she couldn’t stand being in it a minute longer.

She phased to the roof, seeking to maintain her solitude in less claustrophobic surroundings, but she immediately felt Richard’s presence and saw him sitting on the ledge, his legs crossed, head down and shoulders slumped.

She sighed, for a moment thinking of turning around and seeking a different spot for her own moping. But they shared a mental and emotional bond and he had probably already sensed that she was there. Making up her mind after a slight hesitation, she floated over and sat beside him in lotus position, draping the cloak around her against the cool, tangy night breeze.

They sat quietly for a long while. The silence between them was comfortable, the sounds of her cloak rustling in the wind and the distant murmur of the surf below gentle and reassuring. Longing flowed from him and mingled with her own, making it sweetly painful, brushing away her constant efforts to ignore it.

A shooting star tore a gash in the black velvet of the sky. It made her break the silence.

“Thinking about Kori?”

She couldn’t see his wan smile, but she could feel it.

“She’ll be back soon,” she tried to offer what little encouragement she had.

The smile turned into a silent chuckle. “I know. Doesn’t make it any easier.”

She looked at him closer, only then realizing his mask was held crumpled in his fist. She lifted an eyebrow and allowed some sarcasm into her voice.

“The Fearless Leader of the Titans behaving like a lovesick puppy. How about that!”

His smile widened at her needling and it made him lift his gaze finally and look at her. His piercingly blue eyes were sorrowful and… understanding.

She felt the blood rush to her face, realizing he _knew_. She lifted the hood over her head to hide herself in its depths.

He chuckled quietly again. “Won’t work, Rae. I can feel you.”

She cursed herself. She should’ve remained quiet. But she just had to prod him, and now he had dodged her verbal jab and was ready to deliver his own counterstrike against an overbalanced opponent, just like in real combat.

“Gar will be back soon, too, you know,” he said with a smirk.

She tried to wrap the cloak tighter around her. “I guess he will,” she said neutrally, not wanting to show him that his blow hit dead center, even though she was aware he could sense it.

“You miss him, don’t you?”

She clenched her fists under the cloak, still careful not to allow anything to show outwardly, still fully conscious that the gesture was useless and irrelevant.

“Why would I?” she rasped.

She felt his hand touch her arm. “Rae…”

She huddled into the soft indigo fabric of her armor. She had a very good idea of what he was about to say, and she didn’t want to hear it. Easy enough to avoid; all she had to do was get up and leave. Float away. To the shore below, to her room, anywhere. He would not follow. She could avoid the topic. Escape it, hide from it, refuse to discuss it.

But she was chained, nailed, welded to the spot. Something in her overpowered any resistance and forced her to listen.

“I hate seeing you like this, Rae. Both of you. You should do something about it already.”

“I… I can’t…” she tried to fight it, the arguments she couldn’t force through her throat weak and unconvincing even to herself.

“Of course you can!” he said, his voice now serious. “You know what you feel, and you know what he feels, too. And I don’t have to share a bond with you or to be an empath to know it myself.”

For all her distress, she couldn’t help but smile at his words. “Are we that obvious?”

Another chuckle came from him, this time not so quiet. “You both may think you’re hiding it well, but it shines through you so much that we would have to be blind not to see it.”

She squeezed her eyes shut, certain that her blush was illuminating the dark insides of the hood. “But he…”

The smirk returned to his face. “Oh, if you think he doesn’t know, you’re mistaken. Don’t forget how sensitive his nose and his ears are. He can smell it and hear it on you. He knows, Rae. He just doesn’t have the courage to do anything about it.”

She frowned, suddenly annoyed. “So why don’t you prod him instead of pestering me? Forgive me for sounding like Kori, but isn’t it the accepted tradition on this planet that it’s the male the one who should take the first step? Why me?”

His face became serious again and the sorrow in his eyes deepened. “Because you are the one with the doubts. Because you are the one that’s constantly seeking out his company and then pushing him away. Because you are confusing him, and…”

Her head bent down.

“And I’m hurting him,” she finished in his stead, her voice hoarse.

He nodded. Silence descended around them again.

She finally shook her head. “No, Richard. I can’t. My power –”

“Oh, please, don’t give me that crap!” his voice lashed at her suddenly, cutting her off, the cold tone startling her as if he had slapped her. “Have you ever even _tried?_ ”

“I don’t _need_ to try!” she sneered back furiously. “I’ve _seen_ what my unchecked power can do! And so have you!”

He scowled at her, then looked away, over the dark sea. She pushed her anger and fear down, breathing steadily and rhythmically, as she was taught so many years ago.

Closing her eyes, she focused on her center, whispering her mantra until she reached peacefulness and balance, the longing she felt for Garfield’s presence confined for the moment to a dull ache in a corner of her heart. Richard’s calm and controlled emotions helped. He seemed to be holding himself in check, not letting his feelings out on purpose, probably because he knew that they could unsettle her. He could be such a dear when he wanted to. No wonder Kori fell in love with him so quickly.

He glanced at her, noticing her face relaxing into its usual, expressionless mask, feeling the calm and peace wash over her soul. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, but he crushed the feeling quickly. Raven needed his help, and she was going to get it, willing or not. But for that to work, she must be unaware of his plotting.

“Do you mind answering a question?” he asked her, startling her a bit. “It’s somewhat personal, so if you don’t want to tell me, I’ll understand.”

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “It’s difficult for the two of us to be anything but personal, considering what we share. What did you want to know?”

He allowed himself to smile now. “I was wondering, what attracted you to Gar in the first place?”

“Is that what ‘ _somewhat_ personal’ means?” she asked with a crooked smile, then her eyes went to the horizon as she thought about her answer. “It’s difficult to say. There is a certain amount of physical attraction, of course…”

“You mean he’s handsome?”

She glared at him. “If I ever even _suspect_ that you told him I said that, I’ll have both of you turning on a spit in the Third Pit of Hell!”

He lifted an appeasing hand. “My lips are sealed forevermore!” he said in a mockingly grave tone. “But certainly there’s more to him than being green and handsome.”

“Of course there is!” she said with a generous dose of annoyance in her voice. “He does have nice eyes, and his smile is so… _sweet_. Especially with that fang of his poking out.”

Richard watched her, part of him amused, part of him amazed at the taciturn, reserved and fiercely private sorceress opening up.

“But it wasn’t what attracted me to him,” Raven continued, then shot him a sly glance. “Not that I’m complaining, mind you. Consider it… icing on the cake.”

“What is it, then?  What’s the main reason?”

Her gaze turned back to the juncture of black ocean and starry sky, her eyes focusing inwards.

“He is caring, loyal, selfless…” she said, her voice trailing off as her mind drifted away. Her hand went up and lowered the hood. She shook her head, loosening up her hair, then sat still for a few moments. Richard waited, sensing the flood rising.

Her hand grasped his. Her luminous, violet eyes turned to look at him.

“He is full of _love,_ Richard. He… There is so much warmth and care in him. He can _give_ so much. And the only thing he asks in return is to be respected for what he is, and a few kind words. He is starved for love, thirsty for gentleness, aching to feel a tender hand. And he gives out all his love without question, without reserve, without doubts. He is… so…”

She swallowed, trying to open up a constricted throat. The grip of her hand became painful, her nails digging into Richard’s palm. She squeezed her eyes shut and continued in a hoarse voice.

“I never wanted to do this to him. I never wanted him to fall for me. He deserves someone… someone _else_ … that can give love back to him, that can return the affection he can offer. Not… not a half-demon that has to remain cold and unfeeling her entire life.”

She bowed her head and fell silent, still gripping Richard’s hand desperately.

He squeezed her hand back and chuckled softly. “You know, I don’t know any other couple that’s more compatible or better suited for each other than the two of you.”

She looked at him sharply, her eyes lighting up with an angry white glow. But there was not a trace of mocking or teasing in him. He was serious.

“Don’t be an idiot, Richard. How can you say –”

“When you said he was full of love and wishing he could share it with someone, you just described yourself,” he said gently.

A crack appeared on the surface of the roof with a sound like a gunshot. She gritted her teeth and forced all her sudden emotions down. All except one.

“There!” she said furiously, pointing at the yawning fissure on the concrete. “That’s your answer!”

“Why now?” he said with a smile.

Her eyes narrowed, studying him carefully, trying to pry it out of him. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, why did it happen _now?_ Why did your powers react _now,_ and not a minute ago, when you were submerged in love and sorrow?”

She stared at him without comprehension. He sighed.

“Think, Rae. I could feel your love for him as you spoke. It was overwhelming, and yet your powers did not react. It’s not the emotions. It is the confusion and conflict between those emotions that causes it.”

“You… you don’t know what you’re talking about!” she croaked, her mouth parched. A slight tremor shook the Tower.

His smile turned into a smirk. “I don’t? You need more examples? Remember! Remember the rage you felt when Doctor Light pushed you to the limit! It let Red loose, but you never broke a single streetlight!”

The Tower rocked. She closed her eyes and desperately tried to calm down and bring her feelings into balance and order. The shaking subsided slowly.

She felt his hand pulled out of her grasp and his arm going around her shoulders. “You can do it, Rae. You can love, and be loved. You just need to allow yourself to believe it.”

Another ripple passed through the concrete roof before Raven managed to control the turmoil whirling inside her soul.

“I… suppose you’re right,” she whispered, then looked at him again. “What do I do now?”

“Now you face him, and you tell him, and you make him happy. Make _yourself_ happy.”

“It sounds so simple… when you say it. I’m… not sure I…”

He grinned at her. “From my own personal experience, banishing an extra-dimensional demon is peanuts compared to it!” His grin faded to an encouraging smile. “But you did defeat Trigon, and I know you can do this, too.”

She chuckled and looked down. “I guess I… have to try.”

His smile widened. “You do. And just to help you out, I’ll use the time-honored tradition to motivate you, with a carrot and a stick.”

Her eyes snapped up and she looked at him suspiciously. “What are you talking about?”

His smile became sly. “I’ll call Gar and tell him to wrap up his work in Steel City.  He can be back here tomorrow evening.”

A tide of hope and joy rose in her and he sensed it. He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She smiled shyly at him, then her eyes hardened and she became very serious.

“That was the carrot, I suppose. What would be the stick?”

He grinned impishly at her. “I’ve managed to keep Star off your back for a while now, but if I see that you’re dragging your feet, keeping the _status quo_ …”

“You will set her loose on me? That’s _cruel!_ ”

There was a positive touch of maliciousness in the widening of his grin. “Oh, no, Rae. I will team her up with Vic, and then I will set them _both_ loose on you!”

“ _Richard!_ ”

 

 


	2. BBRae Week 2017, Day 5: Casual Love vs. Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat NSFW, but only implied.

**BBRae Week 2017, Day 5: Casual Love vs. Marriage**

-=oOo=-

**No Strings Attached**

It’s amazing how a few words can influence the course of one’s life.

It all started when she told him he was “kinda funny”. The immediate flash of delight and affection that burst from him made her wince anxiously, but what was said could not be unsaid.

It all went downhill – or uphill, depending on the point of view – from there. His feelings for her only grew stronger, and to be honest, she couldn’t but savor a sense of being flattered by his attention. She _was_ a teenage girl, after all, regardless of her heritage. And there was quite a bit of common ground between them; they had both seldom experienced kindness from others.

Of course, that didn’t mean she started having feelings of her own towards him. Azar, no! Such a thought was too preposterous to even consider! But it sparked her curiosity and made her look deeper inside him. She had to admit grudgingly to herself that she liked a lot what she saw there.

As time went on and while she learned to deal with his more insufferable side, he matured and grew, in body as well as in mind. They were never anything more than friends, but somehow they were always close together, during training and in combat and through the hours of relaxation.

Things only got worse – or better, again depending on how you looked at it – after she defeated her father and could afford to be a bit looser with her emotions. Yet the problem of her uncontrolled and uncontrollable power would remain with her for as long as she lived, and it precluded any kind of deeper, more meaningful relationship.

But now she was almost eighteen, and the hormones raging through her body were relentless in their insistence. An idea took hold in her mind and grew on her, and the more she thought about it, the more she was certain it was exactly what she needed.

The idea sounded appealing, but she would need to evaluate it in a controlled environment with a well-known test subject to see if it would be workable. It came without saying that Garfield would be the perfect lab rat, literally as well as figuratively. Besides, there was something in Gar’s recent behavior that made him an excellent choice.

For more than a week now he was obviously at pains to tell her or ask her something, but a very strong emotional force kept him back. That was as much information as could be gleaned from sensing his feelings, but she was pretty certain what was going on.

He wanted to ask her out.

Twice already she had felt him standing in front of her door. Twice she had to harrumph in frustration as he lost the battle with his shyness and slunk away without knocking. So the next time she took matters into her own hands; as soon as she knew he was there, fighting with himself, she opened the door and faced him, catching him in the act.

After a lot of stammering, blushing and shuffling of feet he finally came out with it. She toyed for a moment with the thought of not giving him an answer immediately, but he was so anxious and hopeful that she couldn’t but accept right away.

Not that she was eager to go out with him. By Azar, no, definitely not! But it did promise to be an interesting afternoon in interesting company. And the small flutters she felt inside were perfectly attributable to a completely normal feeling of being mildly charmed by him asking her out. It certainly wasn’t because she had noticed how he had grown, both in stature and in breadth of shoulders, becoming quite handsome. As Azar was her witness, it had nothing to do with it. Neither had the fact that she felt this almost overwhelming _urge_ to nip those absolutely _adorable_ ears of his.

Be that as it may, it was irrelevant. Their afternoon together turned out to be quite pleasant. He had obviously put a lot of thought into where to take her. He knew she hated crowded places where her empathic sense would be overwhelmed, so when he suggested the zoo and a quick snack later, she agreed immediately. It was unpretentious, stimulating and enjoyable.

Yes, she had to admit, she had a great time. He was attentive to her wishes but not servile, listening with genuine interest the few times she spoke at any length, amusing her with factoids and funny tales about animals and stories about the places he used to live in, and some of the funnier anecdotes of his life with the Doom Patrol. She did sense a few times that he skipped silently over some obviously more painful episodes and wisely elected not to pry.

But now their day together was over and they stood in front of her door, saying their goodbyes. She watched him as he fidgeted, not sure if he should proceed with what he wished so much to do. She sighed; apparently she would have to take the initiative again.

She had no wish to kiss him. By Azar’s holy name, that was the most absurd thing she’d ever heard! She only wanted to thank him for a delightful afternoon. And to initiate the plan that she had been preparing and working out in her mind all that time.

With that thought, she raised herself on tiptoe and gave him a tiny but warm kiss. His eyes widened and he stared at her, stunned.

“Gar… I have to tell you something,” she said, trying to ignore the tingling on her lips and mouth. Curiously enough, his own lips were warm, and soft, and…

She kissed him again, a bit harder and a bit longer, just to be sure of what she felt a moment ago.

She released him, somewhat short of breath. “You know I can’t have any kind of deeper, more meaningful relationship…”

Yes, his lips were definitely _sweet_. Did he eat cotton candy in the zoo? She couldn’t remember, but she could find out.

She kissed him yet again, this time running her tongue over his lower lip, tasting the sweetness and trying to ascertain what that taste reminded her of. Almonds, and berries, and…

She let him go, her breathing a lot quicker by now.

“… because of my power. But we could have a casual, relaxed, on-and-off relationship, if you want…”

He was completely dazed, his eyes glazed over and his fingers twitching. She would smirk at the sight, but she was way too preoccupied trying to unravel all the nuances of taste that his lips left on hers.

Again her mouth sought his. She sucked gently on his lower lip and tasted it and flicked her tongue over it for quite a while. She _had_ to determine what that taste was. Yes, definitely berries, and also… citrus. Lemons, and oranges, too. She reluctantly ended the kiss and gasped for air.

“… You know. No… strings attached. I don’t… smother you, and you don’t… smother me.”

He finally reacted. She felt his arms close around her. It was quite appropriate, and very pleasant. She didn’t complain.

She used the next kiss to try to find the source of that wonderful taste by pushing her tongue deep into his mouth and exploring inside. Apparently he found some interesting taste on her, too, because he mimicked her exploration quite vigorously.

They parted again, completely breathless.

“So… what… do you say?”

“Yes, Rae,” he croaked out, not having the slightest clue what she was talking about.

“Excellent!” she breathed, extremely satisfied that her plan was working flawlessly so far. Now she could relax and start enjoying herself. Without wasting any more time, she clasped her arms around his neck, curled her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, leaning into him for some _serious_ kissing.

-=oOo=-

The next morning they broke the news to the rest of the team. There was the expected shriek of joy from Starfire, the huge grin from Cyborg and the small but sincere smile from Robin. Everyone was happy and everyone seemed to have no problems with her explanation that this was just a casual, relaxed, no-strings-attached relationship and that it didn’t mean much.

Garfield did appear slightly dazed still. She realized that she may have confused him a bit. No matter, she’d have a quick chat with him in her room as soon as he finished his breakfast. And as soon as she kissed him a few times. Just to see if that taste lingered on his lips still.

No more than that, so Azar help her.

“Do you understand, Gar?” she asked him later in her room, after she finally managed to pry herself away from his kisses and float a few feet back to keep from falling into temptation again.

He blinked a few times to clear his mind. “I think I do. You don’t want us to be too close, or to have too strong feelings for each other,” he replied frowning. “I also understand why.”

She nodded. He was silent for a few seconds, then his face cleared and he grinned. “I guess it’s not that bad. We share all the good things about being in a relationship, but we can still keep our options open!”

She smiled back. “Exactly! We enjoy each other, without putting pressure on ourselves. We learn and get used to what it feels like to be going out with someone. That way, when Mr. or Miss Right appear, we can easily say goodbye to each other and head our own ways without tears or broken hearts.”

His grin widened. “And it keeps us all safe from the reaction your power could have. Wowzers, Rae, I knew you were smart, but I never thought you were _this_ smart! Your idea is fantastic!”

Her smile became a little crooked. “Glad to see that you understand me. You are also smarter than what I gave you credit for. But now that we have all that cleared up…” she floated over to him and nestled into his arms. “I believe we should go back to what we were doing.”

-=oOo=-

Raven was quite pleased with herself. Her plan was a resounding success. By starting a casual relationship with Garfield she was able to keep her own emotions in check and her power controlled. It allowed her access to all the best perks of having a boyfriend – the kissing, the cuddling, the teasing, the pampering, and so on and so forth – without getting involved emotionally and risking having her power lash out dangerously, maybe even lethally. And Gar seemed to enjoy it also; he was literally bursting with affection and care for her. Not having anyone love her before, she wasn’t really sure where affection ended and love began, but she was certain she would recognize it as such when – and if – it came, giving them enough time to do something about it and avoid any unpleasantness. It was important for both to maintain the emotional distance from each other and keep it casual and relaxed, no strings attached.

But for now, she snuggled closer into his arms and prepared to watch that night’s movie.

It was a bit unfair to the others. Before Garfield and Raven started their relationship, the question of what kind of movie to watch was usually decided by a draw, everyone having a different preference. But the two of them agreed almost exclusively on horror movies now, easily outvoting the rest of the team. Since Raven learned not to deny her fear, she found it exhilaratingly delicious to nestle in Gar’s embrace while watching them, hiding her face into his chest when the worst scenes came, feeling at the same time afraid and safe, vulnerable and protected.

She studied their feelings carefully. Yes, their affection for each other had grown, but she was convinced it was still in the ‘Affection’ phase, with no danger of turning into ‘Love’ any time soon. There will be no problems if she ran into someone else. Gar would understand and bow gracefully away. Or if he happened to find…

Suddenly she felt uneasy. She shifted a bit and burrowed deeper, returning her attention to the movie and dismissing all of it as unimportant. Their relationship was casual, relaxed and with no strings attached.

-=oOo=-

Raven seethed. Just because it was _casual_ , it didn’t give that one-eyed _bitch_ the right to stare at _her_ boyfriend that way. She walked over to Rose and faced her, glaring from four red, glowing eyes at the white-haired girl.

“Keep your filthy claws away from him!” she growled quietly but menacingly, her voice resonating with a deep, demonic timbre. She knew she shouldn’t be making a scene. It was Dick’s and Kori’s engagement party, after all, and the last thing she wanted to do was to ruin it, but…

“Or else what?” Ravager smirked. “Aren’t you two in some kind of ‘casual’ thing? Last thing I heard, that means he’s fair game!”

“Or else I’ll cut your other eye out!” Raven hissed. “It’ll certainly improve your looks; hard to make you any uglier than what you are now!”

“I’d love to see you try, little demon-witch!” Rose snarled back, falling into combat stance. A short, curved blade appeared in her hand. Now Rose’s evening dress was just as tight a fit as Raven’s was, and even more revealing. Where did that dagger come from?

“Cool down, girls!” Garfield’s voice intruded. “As much as I like the fact that you’re fighting over me, I’m sticking with Raven for the time being!” he nodded to Rose. She straightened up and sneered, making the blade vanish somewhere. “If you say so, Gar. Keep me in mind when you get sick of demonflesh and wish for a taste of a _real_ woman.” She turned around and walked away, hips swaying tauntingly.

Raven’s eyes slowly returned to normal. Gar watched her with some concern until he could tell that she had calmed down, then gave her a quick kiss. “Wait here, I’ll bring you some punch!”

She nodded. He gave her a final look, decided she was fine and left, weaving through the guests towards the punch bowl. It was good that their relationship was casual, and relaxed, and with no strings attached. Who knows what Rae could do if they were seeing each other for _real_.

-=oOo=-

Garfield broke the steamy kiss, gasping for breath.

“Are you sure, Rae? I mean…”

“Of course I am, Gar. Why not? We are both of consent age, healthy and willing. I want you, and I can tell that you want me!” she purred. “And not only through my empathy.”

Gar blushed, then grinned. His desire for Raven was indeed… noticeable… through the tight uniform pants he wore. “It’s not that, Rae. It’s that I’ve… I mean, not like I…”

She giggled. “Gar, you seem to have some strange, medieval views. Do you think you have to remain chaste until you marry?”

“Yes… No, I mean… I don’t know!”

She sighed and huddled into his embrace. “Look at it this way, Gar. We’re both clueless about it. It’s better if we do it now, together, and find out all the dos and don’ts between the two of us, gain some experience, perfect our technique.” She gave him a mischievous glance. “Imagine if your inexperience makes you… how do I say this? Perform below expectations…? Isn’t it better that it happens with me, and not with someone you may come to love?”

“Hmmm,” he said, his brow furrowed. “I see what you mean, and you do have a point, but…”

She snorted. “You’re overthinking it!” she said and closed his mouth with a kiss, not allowing him any reply.

Their breathing soon became faster and their kissing more passionate. The sound of a zipper opening could be heard.

“Ow. Careful.”

“Sorry!”

“Mmmmm.”

The bed creaked. Clothing whispered quietly as it was peeled off the skin.

A hiss of breath going in, then slowly let out. “Ahhhhh.” A murmur of contentment. An impatient growl.

“Don’t yank so hard, you’ll rip it.”

Another growl of mounting frustration.

“That’s not how you take off a bra, Gar!”

“Excuse me if I never wore one! How am I supposed to know?”

“Then let me go for a second and I’ll do it myself!”

“No, I want to learn.” A pause and a quiet snap. “There.”

“My hero!”

“Mmmmh… Yikes! Hey, I’m sensitive there, mamma!”

“I know.”

“Then don’t bite so… oohhhh. Mmmmh. Yeahhh…”

Purrs and quiet groans and gasps and hisses. The creaking of the bed became louder and more frequent.

“Ahhhh… Oh, that feels _good_ … What the – _Raven!_ Where the hell did you learn _that?_ ”

“I stole one of your movies.”

“Oh. Oooh. Ooooooh.”

Accelerating breathing interspersed with groaning. A snarl. “Come here!”

A giggle. “That tickles!”

An abashed reply. “Didn’t mean to.”

“I know. Try here… Mmmm. Yesss. That’s right. Ouch! Watch that fang!”

“Sorry…”

“Oh, yessss. That’s it. Right there. Oh, yes. That feels –”

“OW! Careful with the nails!”

Giggling again. More sighs, more gasps, more wet, kissing noises. The headboard began banging rhythmically against the wall, in sync with the protesting squeals of the bedstead.

-=oOo=-

Raven stretched lazily and snuggled into a still-sleeping Garfield. She felt a bit sore, but it was nothing that her power couldn’t heal quickly. She also felt… sated. Satisfied. Fulfilled. It was a new feeling for her.

She smirked. Yes, it was hesitant at first, and anxious, and even clumsy. There were no fireworks, no fainting from pleasure, no angelic choirs singing or galaxies colliding in the sky. But it was unquestionably _good._ Wonderful, even.

And what she was most afraid of never happened. Her power did not flare up while they were… How to call what they did? _Fucking_ was such an ugly word. _Making love_ implied some deeper feelings, and the whole idea was to stay away from them. _Having sex_ was just too… clinical. _Practicing intercourse?_ Blech.

She shrugged. It didn’t matter, really. Her feelings were under control, her power safely contained, and she could indulge in physical intimacy. Things just didn’t get any better than that.

Or maybe they did.

She ran a slow trail of ghostly kisses from his shoulder and over his neck to that inviting, beguiling, enticing, pointy ear. She kissed it and stole a quick lick over it before sinking her teeth into it, gently at first. Her hand drifted over his chest and down his torso to the place she was most interested in.

She giggled inwardly at his immediate and predictable reaction. It was going to be a long morning; there were several things she wanted to try, now that she knew that their casual, relaxed and no-strings-attached relationship will allow it. And maybe Gar would want to try a few things himself?

As it turned out, he certainly did.

-=oOo=-

It was a question of only a few days before they figured out that they were not fooling anyone with Gar sneaking into her room in the evening to sneak back into his own bed in the morning. So they silently agreed for him to simply move in, unofficially, of course. Not that the rest showed any amount of surprise, let alone opposition. She was slightly irritated by the reaction; after all, they were in a casual relationship and she supposed that the stickler-for-rules Robin and the somewhat-prudish Cyborg would at least grumble at their apparent lack of modesty.

She did force a few firm rules on Garfield. Dirty clothes went into the hamper, not on the floor. Pizza was not to be eaten in bed. In fact, _nothing_ was to be eaten in bed (“Wipe that leer off your face, Gar! You know very well what I mean!” she had to shout angrily at him when she first laid that rule down). He was given a space on her bookshelf for his comics, and they would be restricted to that spot, with the single exception for whatever comic he was reading at that moment, which was allowed to rest on his nightstand. His tablet and GameGuy went into the charger stand when not in use, and the game cartridges and DVDs were to be kept on a shelf. And finally, the toothpaste was to be squeezed out from the _bottom_ of the tube _,_ not the middle. And the toilet seat was to be kept _down_. Just because their relationship was casual, relaxed and with no strings attached, it didn’t mean he could turn her tidy, clean room into a copy of his own.

They did need a closet for his things, and there was no way they could smuggle one in. So they simply asked Cyborg to make one. His reaction was about as surprised as if she told him she wanted waffles instead of pancakes for breakfast. That solved the problem of his clothes, and the few personal hygiene items Gar used – his soap, shampoo, deodorant, after shave and shaving foam – they took up just a small amount of space in the bathroom.

The days went by, with Raven occasionally taking a sample of their emotional state, making sure they were still in the ‘Affection’ zone. She would discuss it with Garfield while updating him on everything that she felt and sensed. They both took it quite seriously, agreeing that as casual as it was, their relationship certainly deserved to be cared for and nurtured.

Slowly and imperceptibly, the two molded into each other. They spoke seldom, understanding each other though looks, postures and expressions, or through the light touch of a hand. Gar was still his old garrulous self when elsewhere, and when in other company. But in her – _their_ – room, or when alone with her, he would fall silent, though his drive to express himself was simply channeled through other, less vocal means. She appreciated it, and was grateful for it, and made sure she rewarded him for it. Abundantly and repeatedly.

She thanked Azar for enlightening her and giving her such a good idea. Truly, there was nothing better than this casual and relaxed relationship with no strings attached.

-=oOo=-

Maybe she shouldn’t have been surprised at his gesture.  Looking at it in hindsight, it should’ve been clear from the way he carefully prepared a day of pampering for her, with flowers, gifts, an outing, dinner, and the unusually passionate gentleness of his lovemaking that evening (yes, she did settle on ‘lovemaking’ in the end, choosing to ignore the implications). It should’ve been clear from the affection – certainly not love – shining unbearably bright from his soul all day, or if anything, from the mischievous gleam in his eyes while they cuddled afterwards and as he reached with his hand, took something from the nightstand drawer and presented it to her.

It was a small, velvet-bound box. As soon as she saw it, she knew what it was. She took it, her hands uncertain and trembling.

Slowly and carefully she lifted the lid and looked at the ring of white gold inside. It had a small Tao circle mounted instead of a stone, the halves made from interlocking amethyst and emerald.

“So?” he asked, with more than just a hint of anxiety in his voice and in his aura. “What do you… um, I mean, I hope you like it…”

She looked at him, her heart thumping loudly in her ears. “I… I’m…”

There was bright apprehension in his eyes, and… something else. She looked down, swallowed, tried to pull herself together.

She found her voice again. “Gar, I… How do you expect we keep it casual, with no strings attached?”

He smiled and shrugged. “Just like we did until today.”

She forced calm on her suddenly chaotic feelings and made herself think about it. She could find no fault to his logic.

“I… Very well, Gar. I suppose… you may be right.” Breathing deeply to fight the fluttering in her chest, she placed the ring on her finger and extended her arm, observing the light as it broke over the crystals.

A huge grin spread over his face. “Is that a ‘Yes’?”

“Of course it is, you fool!” she replied with much fake annoyance, embracing him and huddling closer. She had a terrible desire to hug him, and kiss him, and make love to him, and cuddle with him, preferably all at the same time. For now, she settled for burying her face into his shoulder.

“Gar?” she whispered, rubbing her face against him, trying to wipe away a burning itch from her eyes.

“Hmmm?”

“I… think I love you.”

She felt his arms tighten around her.

“I think I love you, too, Rae.”

She remained silent, just nodding her agreement.

“So what do we do now?” he asked, his concern and apprehension evident.

“We take it slowly, one step at a time, and we remain careful and watchful. We will have to experiment a little and learn what to do and what to avoid.”

He smiled. “That sounds reasonable.”

“Of course it is. And speaking of that…” she said and kissed him deeply.

 


	3. BBRae Week 2017, Day 6 - Rainy Day vs. Ocean/Beach

**BBRae Week 2017, Day 6 - Rainy Day vs. Ocean/Beach**

-=oOo=-

Raven woke up early, as she usually did. She kept her eyes closed, letting all her other senses feel him first before she looked at him. She nuzzled his shoulder lightly, careful not to wake him up, rubbing her forehead and her face against the warm, smooth skin. It felt fuzzy, like a peach, soft, velvety and wonderful.  She filled her lungs with his scent, deep and musky, sinfully tasty. She listened to the quiet melody of his breathing and his heartbeat, a lullaby that brought her comfort and peace. She drank in his warmth, snug and cuddly, loving and protective, seductive and lustful.

Her huddling made him mumble in his sleep, shift slightly and embrace her harder. She smiled to herself; not that she was going for that effect consciously, but she was certainly glad it worked out that way.

Turning her attention to the rest of the world beyond the cozy blankets that covered them, she became aware of the insistent pattering of raindrops on glass. She finally cracked one eye open and looked at the window without moving her head and disturbing him. It was raining outside. Her smile widened. Her favorite weather, her favorite company, her favorite place to be. This was shaping up to be the best morning she had in a long time.

With those thoughts warming her soul, she drifted back into a peaceful, contented doze.

-=oOo=-

She woke up again. With eyes still closed, her hand sought him out drowsily, only finding an already cool depression in the mattress. Surprised and confused, she propped herself on an elbow, looking around the gloomy room, searching for him.

Was he in the bathroom? Her empathic sense roamed around the Tower, seeking the comforting pattern of his emotions almost desperately. A feeling of foreboding crept upon her. There were only two things that could keep Garfield away from their morning lovemaking; a crime alert or her monthly cycle. None of the two were happening. Something was _wrong._

She finally sensed him, and her anxiety turned into fear. There was sadness and sorrow in him, strong enough for her to feel even though he was quite distant. She concentrated on him, trying to determine his location. He was outside the Tower… She sighed. She knew the place. In itself it was bad news.

She got up and dressed quickly, throwing the cloak around her shoulders and clasping it securely, then pulling the hood over her head. Phasing through the window and into the rain, she levitated down to the rocky shore of the Tower’s island.

-=oOo=-

He was sitting on a rock with one knee pulled up, his chin resting on it, staring into the drizzling haze. He was completely drenched, both from the rain and from the spraying surf breaking below him. His hair was plastered to his head, small rivulets running from soaked strands over his cheeks and his nose and the back of his neck.

“Gar…?”

He didn’t acknowledge her presence or her words.

“Gar, you’ll catch a cold like that, you have to –”

“I don’t get sick, Rae. You know that,” the soft words cut her off. He never looked at her.

The sorrow in his voice choked her; the sadness and guilt in his soul clawed at her heart. She floated down and settled beside him, gathering her legs beneath her, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder.

“Garfield…”

“Have you noticed that it always rains on this day?” he asked quietly, not paying attention to what she was saying.

She fought the stifling constriction of her throat. “It’s… it’s the season for rain. It’s not… surprising,” she tried to reason it. _That was stupid, Raven. As if he cared for reason or logic right now._

“Every time. No matter where I am. No matter what I do. It always rains.”

Her heart felt heavy. The rain sang many songs around them; one as it fell into the ocean, one as it splashed on the shore, yet another one as it soaked her hood. The waves measured the moments with their rhythm, the spray mixing its salty bitterness into the sweet freshness of the raindrops, tearful kisses landing chilly on her face.

She searched frantically for something that would alleviate his pain, but nothing would come to mind.

“What is it? Do you want to tell me about it?”

He shook his head. Tiny drops fell from his chin and the tip of his nose, just to be replaced immediately by new ones.

“We’ve been together for months now, Gar. Why don’t you tell me? I want to help you.”

She could barely hear him over the hum of falling water and the rumble of breakers.

“I’m sorry, Rae. I… I can’t. It’s something I need to go through on my own.”

“Gar, don’t do this to yourself –”

“I have to,” he said gently, finally turning to look at her. His eyes were dark and pained and the loss in them was almost unbearable.

Understanding cut through her like a scythe. His state, his choice of place, his refusal to speak, it all pointed to one thing, one memory, one person.

Terra.

She lowered her head, blinking the burning away from her eyes.

“I… see. I’m sorry. I’ll leave you to it.”

How thankful she was for being taught so much self-control. How grateful she was that she could say the words in the flat, expressionless, unemotional voice that she used with everyone else. How appreciative she felt of the fact that she could hide from him just how much he tore her heart apart. She rose and started walking away. She felt moisture on her face, but she was certain it was just the rain.

His hand on her shoulder tried to stop her. She shied away from his touch, quickening her pace.

“Raven…”

The surf crashed into the shore behind her. The heavy rainfall droned loudly. It was good, they drowned the sound of his voice. Her hood was soaked, her cloak sodden, weighing cold and oppressive on her shoulders, dragging her head down. She ignored it as much as she ignored him, heading for the entrance to the Tower. She wished she could levitate and phase into her room, or teleport into it, but there was no magic, no power left in her at all. Her feelings have been broken and crushed and pulverized into choking dust that now seared her lungs and stung her eyes and numbed her mind.

He appeared in front of her, morphing into his usual shape after overtaking her as a small bird or insect. She didn’t see what it was; she didn’t care. She just wanted to go back to her room and meditate.

And cry.

She sidestepped, trying to get around him. His hand gripped her arm.

Anger awoke in her, rage at the betrayal, fury at her own stupid hope. Her eyes glowed red and she bared her teeth at him.

He watched her calmly, his eyes still sorrowful, but now with a dash of concern shining in them. “It’s not what you’re thinking.”

She snarled at him and tried to wrench herself away, but his grip was indisputable. He frowned; his other hand cupped her cheek and he leaned in, holding her gaze in a lock just as tight as the one on her arm.

“Dammit, Raven, _feel me!_ I can’t lie to you! I love you!”

She searched his soul desperately, almost wishing that she could find the lie hidden inside him, to tear it out and shove it into his face, to slap him with it, to use it to wipe that look from his eyes. But there wasn’t any. His love was unshared, undivided and undiluted, completely focused. There was no doubt in him, no hesitation, no questioning.

He pushed the hood off her head and his face came nearer. His lips touched hers. Her eyes closed and for a minute she knew nothing else but the soft, scorching taste of his kiss.

He pulled back. His thumb wiped the moisture below her eye. Whoever had said that tears could be hidden in the rain had no idea what he was talking about. They were hot, and they burned.

“I’m sorry, Rae. I didn’t want to hurt you. It’s just… I can’t talk about it.”

She pressed her face into his chest, the wet fabric cooling her feverish forehead. His hand went through her dripping hair, his arm holding her close. She felt him kiss the top of her head.

“I should’ve trusted you,” she said, her voice muffled, her tone ashamed and pleading, almost whimpering. “And you should trust me, too.”

He tightened his grip on her and sighed, realizing she was right. He pushed her gently away and looked at her.

“It’s the anniversary of…” he swallowed, trying to force it through his throat. “Of when…”

He turned away from her, his hands rubbing his arms vigorously, suddenly feeling the coldness and wetness of the soaked uniform.

“My parents,” he said finally, his voice hoarse. His eyes closed and he stood motionless.

Her hand touched his. “Gar, I didn’t know, I’m sorry…”

“ _I don_ _’t want you to be!_ ” he snarled at her viciously as he whirled to face her, anger and despair flashing in his eyes. “I don’t want to be loved out of compassion or pity! I won’t whine for kindness like a beggar!”

She stepped back from him, startled by his intensity. He followed, not letting her retreat, his fists clenched at his sides, his eyes glowing, the words now pouring out of him in a furious shout.

“Why do you think I’ve been the childish idiot all these years? Why do you think I never wanted to be serious? Why is it that I never allowed myself the luxury of _thinking?_ ”

He could see the shock and apprehension in her eyes as he glared at her. Then it faded, replaced by that look he knew so well, of love mixed with exasperation, of deep affection mingling with vexation. Her hand lifted and her finger started poking into his chest in counterpoint to her irritated words.

“You are an _idiot,_ Garfield Mark Logan! I love you because you’re _impulsive,_ because you’re _insufferable_ and _impossible!_ Because you make me _feel,_ because you make me _smile,_ because you opened my eyes and my heart to everything I had denied myself for years!  Because you both make me wish to kiss you and throw you into the ocean!”

His anger popped and was gone, like a soap bubble. His face split into a huge grin.

“Y’know, you never tried doing both…”

Her eyes flashed with white fury. He felt her power coiling around him and lifting him off the ground. His grin widened.

The black strands of magic around him dragged him closer to her, then dissipated. She clasped her arms around his neck, her fingers curling through his soaked hair and pulling him into a fierce kiss.

“Not now,” she gasped as they finally parted. “No sense throwing you in now, you’re already all wet. It’s better if we go back to my room, get out of these sodden clothes, take a shower and make up.”

He grinned again, the golden flecks in his eyes shining playfully. “We could skip the shower, y’know, and go straight for the ‘making up’ part…”

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t be a fool, Gar. What do you think the shower’s for?”

 


	4. BBRae Week 2018, Day 1: Can't Help Falling in Love with You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was much better prepared for BBRae Week 2018 so I managed to get 6 out of the 7 stories out, but I was unable to fulfill the last prompt. Still, it's twice as much as the year before, so I suppose it's an improvement.

**BBRae Week 2018, Day 1: Can't Help Falling in Love with You**

-=oOo=-

Neither one of them gave it much thought, really. It was something you couldn't put a date and time on; one of those things that always happen while you aren't looking, like a tree branch budding and blooming overnight into a wonder of warm hues come the morning.

Even so, it was there all that time, in plain sight for anyone that bothered to observe a bit more carefully. They always worked well together, looking after each other and watching each other’s backs. And while she often had to roll her eyes at his antics and he had to frown in irritation at her jabs, they continued in their mutual spiraling orbit, staying close together during combat, while training and in the hours of relaxation.

Slow and ponderous it rolled on, as imperceptible and unstoppable as a glacier conquering a mountain. Small wonder it was, then, that no one really noticed Raven leaving her quarters more and more often to curl up with a book on the couch while Beast Boy and Cyborg played their endless video games competitions, taunting and teasing each other. The loud sound effects and the even louder shouting of the two boys annoyed her at first, but instead of simply retreating to the dark and peaceful silence of her room she learned to tune it out and drift off into the fanciful world of her fiction while absorbing the sensation of joy and satisfaction flowing from the green-skinned youth. Not that she was aware of it; she would scoff and vehemently deny the mere notion that she felt a need to be near him, even as her soul floated contentedly on the gentle swells of his emotions, swayed and rocked and lulled into calm and tranquility like a child in a crib.

Interestingly enough, Garfield did notice something odd was going on. Whenever she glided noiselessly in, snuggled quietly on the couch and silently began reading he felt a warm and tingly rush that spread from his belly first to his loins and then to the rest of his body, heating his skin and tickling the little hairs on the back of his neck and the tips of his fingers and toes. But he never connected the two phenomena, at least not consciously and not for a while.

Sometimes he would shift a little while playing, and for some reason it would always move him nearer to her. Sometimes she would also wriggle to get more comfortable, and somehow it would bring her closer to him. A good observer would've noticed a correlation there; the more keyed-up with his game Garfield was, the farther away Raven would sit.

Well, Garfield wasn't what one would normally consider _observant_. But the fact did burrow and worm itself into his head, steeping and percolating slowly inside, slipping like a small fish through the net of his rationality to swim contentedly across the deep expanses of his subconscious mind. It made him reach for the remote and reduce the volume as soon as she'd show up; his taunts would become quieter and his laughter more subdued. Not even Cyborg noticed. He failed to pay any attention the first couple of times it happened, and by then it had turned into normal, everyday behavior. The days strung themselves out into a long necklace of weeks while the two grew comfortable with the new routine, even as they inched closer every day.

As Garfield's subconscious learned her habits it adapted his behavior appropriately with what could only be described as a Pavlovian reflex. Even when focused completely on the game, the sweet wisps of her scent and the quiet rustle of turning pages would make him feel tired and cramped, and he would drop the controller with a grumble to morph into a large green cat and stretch mightily, then curl into a soft, furry-green ball and doze away, only the tip of his tail and his ears twitching every so often.

Raven reacted predictably. His satisfied calmness, now unpolluted by the aggressive excitement of the competition, pulled at her with a magnetism that was as invisible and impalpable as it was irresistible. They continued to migrate slowly closer, a nail’s breadth every day, as if they were carried on subducting tectonic plates, eerily slowly but utterly inescapably. When his soft fur finally touched her thigh it was as natural as it was unsurprising; during the next couple of weeks they nestled closer and closer, seeking and enjoying each other's warmth.

The next milestone in their relationship wasn't that long in coming – relatively speaking, of course. One day Raven's hand lifted, turned the page, and instead of returning to rest in her lap as usual, sank its fingers gently into the soft fur behind his ears and began scratching with a tender absentmindedness. The wonderful feeling of her fingers’ caresses was just as satisfying to him as his deep, contented purring was pleasant to her.

Days turned into weeks that braided into months. No one, least of all the two of them, ever considered that anything strange was going on. It became a routine, no less pleasant for being one, and the only changes it suffered was in the type of animal Gar would morph. He experimented a little, noting through slight changes in the pattern of her heartbeat and her breathing and the rhythm of her affectionate scratching which form was most agreeable for her. He could sense her mood and change his shape accordingly, from cat to dog to otter to rabbit, and in some cases even into a large lizard.

In the end it was his impulsiveness that sealed their fates, on a particularly relaxing evening after several demanding missions. The pizza was well-deserved, and so was Robin's recognition of Garfield's contribution. His purr was a deep rumble that day, and his joy brought out a small, unnoticed smile on Raven's lips.

But he didn't miss it. He unfolded from his curl, stretched and hopped onto her lap, meowing softly. She lowered the book and regarded him with a puzzled look. He lifted himself on his hind legs, leaned on her with his forepaws for support and ran a dry, raspy, affectionate tongue over her cheek.

Raven blinked. For a moment she remained motionless, then her eyes went down, looking at something. He followed her gaze and froze in sudden fright.

He looked up. Her smile was still there, but her eyes were deep and inscrutable. One eyebrow slowly rose. He gulped and looked at his forepaws again. Completely by accident, they had found the needed support on a certain soft, warm and convenient feature of her body. More precisely, on her chest.

Cats can be very quick when frightened.

A split second later, Gar was peeking anxiously from beneath the couch, his mind blanketed by successive waves of panic and self-recrimination. He heard a dry chuckle and risked a glance at her.

“It's okay, Gar,” she smiled reassuringly down at him. “I know you didn't do it on purpose.”

He crawled out from under the couch, ears flat against his head and belly scraping the floor in meek submissiveness, a shamed whine requesting her forgiveness. She shook her head and patted the couch beside her.

“Come on, I'm not angry. There's nothing to fear or be ashamed of.”

He jumped back on the couch and sat beside her, watching her carefully, still uncertain, his tail swishing behind him nervously. Her smile widened, she placed the book beside her and offered him her hands.

Haltingly he placed his paws on her palms and she lifted them, pulling him up until his head was level with hers.

“This way it's a bit less comfortable, I realize that, but it's also less awkward.” Her smile migrated slowly to one half of her face. “What was it that you wanted to do?”

He turned back into himself, sitting beside her and holding her hands. He grinned and tilted his head, bringing it closer and landing a small, tender kiss on her lips.

For a second he hovered there, waiting for her reaction, knowing what it would be. He felt no fear or shyness or doubt; it was long in the making and far in the coming and they were both completely comfortable with it, even if it was the first time either of them kissed someone.

She cocked her head slightly and her lips parted, covering his own. His arms slid around her and her hands pulled him closer. Their kiss deepened and went on for quite a while, without giving any sign of stopping soon.

“Fifty bucks, Boy Blunder!” Cyborg chuckled as he watched fondly his two adopted little siblings. A grinning Robin dug a hand into his utility belt, pulled out a bill and slapped it on the outstretched metallic palm.

“Worth every penny!” the leader of the Titans smirked. “I thought it would take them longer.”

The pair on the couch broke their kiss and turned to look at them. Beast Boy managed to stick his tongue out at his chuckling friends before Raven lifted an irritated eyebrow and waved her hand. A black vortex swallowed the freshly formed couple, leaving the couch free for the two grinning boys to sit, their hands reaching for the game controllers.

“Longer, shorter, doesn't matter!” Cyborg laughed while shrugging. “Those two were made for each other!”

“No way they could help it!” the Boy Wonder agreed mirthfully, then rolled his eyes. “Can you imagine the reaction when Star finds out?”

They both laughed uproariously, then focused on the extremely loud game, enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasted.

 


	5. BBRae Week 2018, Day 2: Pet Names

**BBRae Week 2018, Day 2: Pet Names**

NSFW warning for some content ahead.

-=oOo=-

“I am having the concern, dearest!” Starfire spoke quietly to her boyfriend. “Are you not worried that the situation may be getting out of the hand?”

“I don't think so, Star. The team is working well and there are no issues with our capability or preparedness,” Robin frowned. “I'm sure it's just a temporary –”

“– turn that volume _down_ , you _brainless zombie!_ ” he was interrupted by Raven's vicious snarl directed at a certain green-skinned youth.

“If it _bothers_ you, go back to your _creepy room!_ ” Beast Boy retorted heatedly. “I _like it_ this way, and you'll just have to _suck it up!_ ”

The Boy Wonder’s hand rubbed his forehead in vexation. “Then again…”

“I'm _warning_ you, Beast Boy, if I _get my hands on you_ –”

“Oh, I'm trembling with fear! What's your problem with me? Why am I sticking in your _throat_ suddenly? Did you sit your _butt_ on a _thorn?_ ”

“By Azar, you _drive me insane!_ ” Raven shouted and sprang from the couch, striding angrily for the door. “I can't stand your presence any longer!”

Garfield threw the game controller on the coffee table, also rising from the couch and walking to the opposite door in a huff. “Good! At least we _agree_ on something!” he yelled.

“ _Idiot!_ ” Raven growled and disappeared through her door. Gar paused for a second, rubbing the back of his head, his expression changing to one of surprise and uncertainty. Then his scowl returned and he left, stomping furiously away. The sound of his receding footsteps could be heard even after the door closed behind him.

Cyborg's sigh broke the sudden stillness in the Ops room. “This ain't good, man. They've been at each other's throats for weeks! Y'all need to talk to them!”

“They still work well together. I don't see this as anything more than a temporary issue!” Robin tried to defend himself. Starfire shook her head and took his hand into hers.

“I know it is the problem of the difficulty for you to talk to friends Raven and Beast Boy,” she told him earnestly. “But this has the potential to evolve into the trouble with much of the complexity. Besides…”

Robin sighed. His girlfriend was right. He was trying to avoid the unpleasantness, but his duty was clear. “Yeah, I suppose I'll have to talk to them,” he squeezed Starfire's hand affectionately. “What’s that 'besides’ about?”

Starfire looked down. “It is giving me much of the pain to see our friends like this,” she spoke softly. “They should love each other, not fight!”

“ _Love?_ ” Cyborg snorted. “Those two are like oil and water, they simply don't mix!”

Robin grunted and nodded his pessimistic agreement. “Cy’s right. What you're saying is just wishful thinking. But we should at least try to convince them –”

The Tamaranean’s small eyebrows came together. “Do you consider my thoughts to be wishful?” She tossed her fiery mane aside with a fierce jerk of her head. “Humph! I see that human males have even less sight in their eyes than sense in their heads!” She whirled around and headed out. Robin and Cyborg exchanged suffering looks and rolled their eyes at each other.

-=oOo=-

The T-car rocked and swayed, its suspension creaking as it was tested to the limits of its endurance. The sight itself would throw Cyborg into a fit of panic, to say nothing of the muffled sounds of moaning and growling and the muted cries of passion and ecstasy that came from its interior.

On the back seat of his beloved baby, ‘oil’ was fervently riding ‘water’, her head thrown back, bangs of wet hair plastered over a sweaty forehead, mouth open in sheer bliss and a long wail of rapturous fulfilment flowing out of it.

She finally collapsed on top of Beast Boy, their chests heaving after much-needed air. It was stuffy and viciated, most of the oxygen used up by their recent strenuous activities. Gar powered a window down with a shaky hand and sucked in a long, needful breath. The air of the garage smelled of machine oil and gas and metal, but still felt wonderful and invigorating compared to the choking atmosphere inside the T-car.

The fresh – well, _fresher_ – air soon slowed down their gasping and panting to deep breathing. Raven laced her fingers through Gar's hair and gave him a short but fiery kiss. “Mmmmm!” she purred in satisfaction, not wishing to climb off him. It just felt too _good_. She drank in his afterglow eagerly through her empathy, letting it mingle so beautifully and naturally with her own while she drowned in the combined warmth of the euphoric tide.

Soon the pounding of her heart quieted and her legs stopped trembling. Her purr turned into a soft growl and her hips moved again, seeking more of the wonderful sensations he was always ready and willing to gift her.

“Another one?” he smirked, earning a frown from her. “Shut up!” she grumbled and rolled her hips, feeling his body respond immediately and predictably. It was her turn to smirk; as much as he could turn her into quivering jelly with his kisses and caresses, she held the same power over him. His hands danced over her body and she gasped quietly, closing her eyes.

“Cy may show up…” he growled, trying and failing in his attempt to resist the lure of that perfect, pale body arching and twisting in pleasure on top of him.

“I don't care,” she whined as she sank onto him just the right way. Her breathing quickened again. “Azar, I need you…”

“Wait…” he groaned. She snarled, her eyes tinting red. “ _What?_ ”

Gar gulped. It was _not_ a good idea to interrupt Raven in these situations, but he had to. He shivered, realizing he'd have to pay the price later. Not that he would really mind; he already knew what that price would be, and he licked his lips at the prospect.

“We have to find another way, Rae. I can tell the others are getting concerned.”

She stopped her sensual rocking and caressed his cheek. “I know, Gar. I can feel it myself.”

“So what can we do?” he grumbled. “We can't stretch this whole charade that much longer.”

“We'll think of something,” she sighed and renewed her sinuous motions, keeping them slow and shallow, just enough to maintain the level of pleasure. “You know what will happen… mmmh... if we tell them.”

“Yeah, I know,” he muttered, then closed his eyes in delight at the feeling and allowed his hips to heave back, adjusting to her rhythm with unhurried, short thrusts. Another long purr floated through Raven's lips.

“Still…” he interrupted yet again, making her pause and huff in exasperation before she cupped his face and kissed him passionately. She ended the kiss with a needy nibble on his lower lip, then spoke sternly. “Gar, you're a collection of all the animals that ever walked the Earth, all rolled into one. You're in heat twenty-four-seven, and I…”

“And you're a demon,” he chuckled, opening his eyes to take in her beauty.

“ _Half_ -demon,” she grumbled, then leaned to nip his ear. “But that half is enough to elevate my sex drive way above normal human standards.”

“Lucky me,” he grinned. She frowned at him, even as she admitted silently he was right. It was almost uncanny how well they combined together and how much they complemented each other, both physically and emotionally. She wiggled her hips to wrench a lusty rumble out of him, then began her slow swaying again.

His mouth opened yet once more and she choked down an angry growl, then dove preemptively to fuse their lips together while speeding up her movements. Once she felt she had the full attention of his tongue and that it was too busy to speak, she pulled back.

“We both _need_ this, Gar,” she panted, then slowed her rocking a little so she could catch her breath. “Having you sneak at night into my room is great, but it's simply not _enough_. We both need more than that.”

“Rrrrrr,” he rumbled his happy agreement. “Much more.”

“Good,” she rolled her hips saucily one more time as a reward, then directed a fake scowl down at him and tried to sound irritated, even when she knew he could see right through it. “Are you quite finished? Or else Cy _will_ show up eventually.”

“Just one more thing,” he said while a grin spread over his face. This time the annoyance in her explosive “ _Now_ what?” wasn't faked.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled into a sitting position, then lifted both of them slightly so he could twist and lower her on the seat of the T-car flat on her back. Knowing how far he could push his teasing, he made sure to remain inside her during the entire procedure. It required a considerable amount of skill and strength – try it sometimes if you don't believe me – but lots of practice and a comprehensive training regime helped. Once both were nestled comfortably and her ankles were locked demandingly around his waist, he gave her a hungry, apologetic kiss before resuming his lazy, shallow, taunting rhythm. “You said something that confused me.”

“That's not much of an achievement,” she glared at him, but he just smiled away her barb and nipped her collarbone.

“I know that 'brainless zombie’ means 'meet me in the infirmary’, and that 'illiterate moron’ means ‘I'm waiting in the library’, and that 'you drive me insane’ means ‘let's do it in the T-car’…”

“You learned _that_ quickly enough!” she couldn't resist the opportunity for another jab. He grinned, then his face went serious with a touch of uncertainty. “What the hell does 'idiot’ mean? I can't remember!”

A mischievous smile curled Raven's lips. “That's just a pet name,” she giggled and pulled him into a final 'shut up already’ kiss.

 


	6. BBRae Week 2018, Day 3: Alone Together

**BBRae Week 2018, Day 3: Alone Together**

-=oOo=-

“Yo, Rae?” Beast Boy called out before turning into a T-Rex and spinning to slam a massive tail into Mammoth. The large humanoid flew crashing through a concrete wall and Garfield morphed back into himself. ”Y'know, I was thinking…”

“Well, _that's_ certainly unexpected,” the sorceress replied dryly, lifting both hands to create a black shield against See-More’s eye beam. The green changeling frowned.

“Hey, that's not _fair!_ ” he grumbled and quickly transformed into a sparrow to flutter away from the two missiles Gizmo had launched at him. His wings brought him above the foul-mouthed tinkerer and he resumed his human form. “I'm not stupid!” he barely had time to say before he fell down and had to switch first into a squirrel to scamper up over Gizmo's backpack, then into an ant to scuttle inside and then a mouse to gnaw at every wire, chip, condenser or resistor he could lay his small, sharp teeth on. Gizmo's scythelike spider legs wobbled and his backpack began sparking and smoking. A fruit-fly Garfield flew out of it just before the uncertain mechanical appendages straightened abruptly in an electronic simulation of a death cramp and smashed their owner against a wall with an unpleasant crunch. Both inventor and invention slumped to the ground and twitched feebly, out of the game for good.

“Could've fooled me,” Raven deadpanned. Her face remained as emotionless and calm as always, but she had to fight hard to suppress a smile from curling up her lips. It took her a long time to admit it to herself, but she loved teasing her green teammate. Every time she did it she could feel the ever-whirling maelstrom of his emotions churn and heave and change hues rapidly, sending waves of frustrated affection around him like ripples in a pond. For some strange reason she didn't wish to delve into, it made her… _happy_.

Frowning at her own thoughts, she directed a huge black fist at the young cyclops that was still trying to beam through her shield. The fist may have looked insubstantial, but it was as hard and heavy as if made of granite. See-More flew back, struck the ground, rolled and lay still. Out of the corner of her eye Raven saw Kyd Wykkyd flourish his cape around him. She didn't have to ponder her riposte; her experience and her training were already responding to the mysterious villain's probable attack. She whirled and her leg went up in a high, sweeping kick, catching the teleporter on the temple with her booted heel just as he swirled back into existence behind her. His head was snapped sideways and he crumpled down unconscious, with only a quiet sigh coming out of his always silent mouth.

“We should fall back, Beast Boy!” she spoke between breaths quickened by the demanding exertion of combat. “We’re alone and we must find a defensible position where we can wait for the others!”

“We're alone, but we're together!” the shapeshifter grinned at her. “The HIVE is gonna have to try much harder than this to take us down!”

A screech sounded above her and she threw herself sideways without thinking. Angel's right wing whooshed an inch from Raven's head and slashed a deep furrow in the concrete floor. The winged mutant's face was twisted in rage as she spiraled up to gain altitude before diving down again at the sorceress. Raven shuddered when she felt Angel's fury; it was more than just battle lust. The empath could also sense a deep fear and concern, and rage against whoever harmed the one she loved.

The notion that even the bad guys may feel affection for each other surprised and confused her for a precious split second, enough for the winged girl to crash bodily into her and throw her to the ground. White lights danced in front of the half-demon’s eyes while she fought to regain the breath that was so painfully slammed out of her lungs. She never noticed Angel rushing at her in a steep, deadly dive and never saw the green kangaroo jump incredibly high to morph into a gorilla and smash both fists between the villainess' shoulders as she screamed past him. Angel was literally hammered into the ground, bouncing off with the power of the impact and rolling to a sprawled stop, remaining knocked out for the rest of the fight.

“ _Raven!_ Are you okay?” Beast Boy yelled and knelt beside her, an almost panicked wave of concern bursting out of him. But her mind didn't register it; she was too busy trying to gulp air.

He wrapped her arm around his shoulders and helped her up, his eyes darting around looking for possible danger. “Are you well?” he repeated, retreating towards a corner that would keep their backs covered. “Fine!” she gasped. “Need… breath… back!”

Slowly she became aware of his arm encircling her waist, and of the strong, wiry muscles on the shoulder she was grasping for support. The wish to move closer and to touch and feel more of him sneaked unopposed into her still-dazed, breathless mind and her head dipped lower, leaning on his warm chest and listening to his quickened heartbeat.

“I hope the others show up soon,” his voice reverberated delightfully in her head as he spoke, making her skin tingle and tickle. The sensation startled her and she finally became aware of her surroundings. She jerked away from him, only barely able to bite back an angry flood of invective, realizing he didn't deserve it. He was simply being worried about her, as any teammate, any _friend_ would be.

She sighed deeply. Something strange was happening, and she'll have to do some serious meditation on it. But for now, she had to focus on the battle they were unwittingly involved in, a battle that started when their patrol uncovered HIVE members breaking into the Bank of Perez. They immediately called the rest of the team for support, evacuated the few frightened civilians still present and tried to keep the HIVE bottled inside while reinforcements arrived. Still, in spite of Garfield's bravado, it looked like they had bitten off more than they could chew.

“We took four of them out,” Beast Boy grumbled, “but there are quite a few left still!”

“Five,” she corrected him with a tiny smile. “You sent Mammoth through a wall!”

He shook his head. “It'll take more than that to keep _him_ down!” the changeling growled. “I bet he’ll –”

A huge fist broke through the wall just a couple of inches away from them. Beast Boy grabbed Raven in his arms and jumped away as the wall collapsed and Mammoth’s snarling, dust-covered face appeared behind it.

Garfield walked backwards, retreating, still carrying Raven cradled in his arms. It made her feel… _nice_. It also made her feel angry at the HIVE’s strongman for interrupting the moment. Her eyes blazed and she waved a hand. The massive humanoid was enveloped in black wisps that lifted him up and began pummeling him against the walls and the floor until she felt that he stopped fighting the magical tendrils wrapped around him. He was finally raised one last time and driven into the floor head-first so hard he remained planted in the ground up to his waist, his short, powerful legs sticking out like strange, alien plants.

Beast Boy stared in wide-eyed awe at the show of power, then glanced at the small, slender, fragile-looking girl in his arms and swallowed.

Raven was scowling. “I'm not a damsel, Beast Boy!” she grumbled, still annoyed. “You can put me down!”

“I... uh, I can see that!” he grinned weakly and lowered her gently on her feet, then rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry!”

“Humph!” was her only comment. She tried to dust off her cloak with little success. “Anyway, what did you want to tell me?” she asked distractedly as she retrieved her communicator and opened it to call their friends and see what was taking them so long.

“Well, I've, um, thought of, y'know, uh, asking you if you'd like to, um, y'know…” he stammered, uncertainty and apprehension glowing in his soul as obviously as on his face. For a moment she forgot about the communicator and lifted a puzzled eyebrow, watching him closely. He shifted from one foot to another and cracked his knuckles nervously as a deep blush spread all over his face. “I mean, I, uh, I'd like to –”

“At 'em!” a chorus of angry cries interrupted him and a legion of Billies poured in. Raven floated up to the ceiling and began bombarding the clones with black bolts while Beast Boy transformed into a Sasquatch and seized one of Billy Numerous’ copies by his legs, swinging him like a club and clearing his vicinity of the multitudinous menace.

“The zoo!” he shouted after he threw the hapless clone into the midst of another clutch of angry copies and turned back into human form.

“What about the zoo?” Raven shouted back, enveloping a half-dozen Billies in black mist and tossing them against a wall. She wasn't really paying much attention; her concern now was their opponent. The best way of defeating Billy Numerous was by exhausting him, but he was fresh into the fight and they were both already tired. If their friends didn't arrive soon…

“If you wanna go with me to the zoo tomorrow!” Garfield yelled and quickly turned into a giant squid, his tentacles working in well-coordinated pairs to grasp one Billy each and smash their heads together, then throw them away and slither out to coil around the next couple of clones.

Raven stopped her bombardment to gape at the changeling. “Are you asking me out on a _date?_ ” she demanded in disbelief. He resumed his form, the blush on his face now glowing fiercely.

“ _No!_ ” he blurted, then shook his head. “I mean, _yes,_ but _no,_ y'know, it's not like –” he grew into a rhino and charged into the last remaining clump of copies, bowling them down. He shrank back into himself and stood there, scratching uncertainly the back of his head and searching the floor assiduously for something very important.

Raven levitated closer and landed feather-like in front of him. She frowned, folded her arms across her chest and cocked her head. “Well?” she inquired in her best 'what-kind-of-brainless-nonsense-are-you-up-to-now’ voice. “Is it a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’?”

He flinched and blushed even darker, eliciting a concernedly raised eyebrow from the sorceress.

“It's – it's a, um, a yes, but it's not really, I mean unless, y'know, if you don't –”

“Garfield Mark Logan!” she cut him off in confused exasperation. “Get a hold of yourself and answer my question!”

“Forget it!” he shouted almost in relief and morphed into a tiger, jumping at XL-Terrestrial who had just appeared and was growing larger every second. The now huge alien brushed the five-hundred-pound beast away in mid-leap and bent over Raven, reaching with an enormous hand to seize her.

Raven's eyes split double and a hellish flame lit up in them. “Forget it?” she shouted and her hand flicked dismissively, tossing the towering, fully-grown XL-Terrestrial aside like a rag doll. “ _Forget it?_ ” she screamed as a horde of Cy-Clones swarmed in, followed by Private HIVE and Wrestling Star. Ethereal tentacles of black magic uncoiled from under her cloak and tore into the robots, pulling them apart into sparking pieces with swift, brutal and frightening casualness. Not even deigning to look at the destruction she was causing, she strode towards Beast Boy, her four eyes blazing and her fists clenched. “ _FORGET IT?_ ”

Private HIVE and Wrestling Star drew back at the robot carnage they'd just witnessed, glanced at the enraged demoness, exchanged looks and slunk quietly away.

“I'm not about to _forget it,_ Garfield!” she shouted, standing in front of him with her fists on her hips. “Now _answer_ me! Are you asking me out on a _date_ or not?”

“Yes, I _AM!_ ” he shouted back in angry frustration, getting up and massaging a tender, painful shoulder. “There! I said it! Now you can say _no,_ and we can pretend this never happened, all right?”

The demonic fire in her eyes faded and they merged. “Very well. Tomorrow, then!” she said with a small smile. He glared at her, the fact that she just said 'yes’ still not wriggling its way fully into his mind. “Dinner after?” he suggested, still fuming.

“I'm sure I'd love it,” she said calmly, her expression returning to its usual impassive demeanor. “But no tofu restaurants!”

“No tofu,” he sighed his agreement and allowed her to check his shoulder for damage.

 


	7. BBRae Week 2018, Day 4: It's 3 AM

**BBRae Week 2018, Day 4: It's 3 AM**

-=oOo=-

His ears were probably the only ones that could catch the shuddering cry, attenuated as it was by passing through doors and hallways. Even then it might have gone undetected, except that he was listening for it. Regardless of the fact that he was fast asleep, that animalistic instinct inside him remained attuned, filtering and sifting through the sounds of the night, discarding them all until it inevitably came, like it did every night before. 

His waking was usually slow, muddy and lazy, but this time he was instantly alert. His senses probed the darkness around him, sniffing and tasting and listening.

Another tiny, barely heard, choked sob.

He was off his bed and out of his room in a second. His human rationality hadn't woken up fully yet; his body was functioning and reacting on pure instinct. He reached her door and shrank into a small beetle, scuttling inside.

He was greeted by the scent of her cold sweat and by another frightened moan that escaped her lips. She writhed about her bed in restless sleep, the sheets wound around her in a crumpled, tangled web as she clutched them desperately in tight fists, her legs jerking in spasmic motions as if she was trying to run away.

His body expanded into that of a panther. He sensed an oppressive manifestation, a barely discernible wisp of putrid noisomeness and the insubstantial feeling of hateful depravity that settled down around him, ethereal and choking, making his hackles rise. It was sickeningly familiar; he'd felt it before, every time he snuck into her room called in by the terrified whimpers the nightmares tore out of her. 

A swift, powerful and soundless leap carried him to the foot of her bed. He crouched, his jaws opening in a menacing but voiceless snarl, the killer teeth gleaming with deadly promise in the soft moonlight that filtered into her room. There was nothing tangible to harm here, and yet his savage, instinctive protectiveness and the deep, naturalistic emotions blazing from him were just as threatening and intimidating to the unseen presence as the drawn fangs and naked claws would be to a physical foe. Her fearful whines quieted, her jerky movements calmed and her breathing slowly went back to normal. The barely perceptible stench of death and corruption cleared, and she slept peacefully again.

He lowered himself on the floor Sphinx-like, relaxing but keeping his head up and his senses alert and watchful. He maintained his vigil for a while, immobile but for the angry lashing of his tail that eventually settled down to wary, vigilant twitching.

Finally assured that it was all over and that she was safe, he morphed back into himself and rose. One look at his arms and legs brought out a wry smile to his face. He slept naked, and he'd ran off without thinking or pausing to put any clothes on. His shoulders shook in a silent chuckle. He'd better get out of there right now, because if she woke up and saw him stark naked beside her bed at 3 AM in the morning, she may jump at some… wrong conclusions.

He sighed soundlessly. Not that he didn't feel an aching need for her. Not that he didn't toss and turn in his own bed night after night, his mind ablaze with painfully sweet images and sensations brought up by his fertile imagination. The honey of her lips, the velvet of her skin, the warmth of her –

He shook himself, chasing it all away. It was hopeless. There was no way in Heaven or Hell she could be even remotely interested in him, at least not in _that_ way. She was so beautiful, so smart, so powerful… His jaw muscles bulged with sudden anger at himself. It figured, only a green idiot like him could fall so desperately in love with the most unreachable, untouchable, unattainable girl that ever lived.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to turn away and leave, but he was held still by a compulsion that was by now as familiar as it was irresistible. His eyes opened and his legs moved; all the commands from his rational mind were simply ignored by his body, fizzling into oblivion as they coursed down the paths of his nerves to be replaced by the overwhelming need to step closer and fill his eyes and his heart with her image.

The moon shone through barely parted curtains, turning the darkness of her room into a subdued, colorless radiance. It covered her skin with a fine layer of powdered pearls, making its silky paleness not so much shine as glow.

Kneeling beside her bed, he watched her intently, absorbing earnestly every detail. The messy, short hair spread in a scented halo on her pillow, a wet bang stuck to her forehead covering partly the chakra gem. The calm face, relaxed in serene slumber. The glory that were her eyes, now closed and hidden; the dark, severe eyebrows above them resting placidly. The delicate swell of her cheeks, the sharp but elegant point of her chin. The pale, full lips parted just enough to show a flash of the whiteness of her teeth shining through, calling out to him with impossible promises that drew him inexorably closer, his body leaning over and his face getting nearer, the pulse starting to pound in his ears, his mind screaming at him not to do it, but incapable of preventing him and powerless to stop him, just like every time before.

He held his breath, afraid that the thundering of his heart was loud enough to wake her. Swallowing to relieve a dry throat, he closed his eyes and brushed his lips over hers.

“You'll never know,” he whispered before pulling back and breaking the spell. Casting a last, loving glance at her sleeping features he rose and tiptoed to the door, as stealthy as a cat.

“Maybe I will,” a quiet, dry voice made him freeze in sudden stupefied panic.

“Maybe I've noticed that you've been sneaking into my room every night for the last few weeks,” she went on in that well-known, raspy tone of hers. Gar stood still, mind blank and body paralyzed. The bed creaked and the blankets rustled as she got up.

“Maybe I'm aware that since then, the nightmares that my father has been torturing me with for so long are gone,” her soft words sounded closer as her silent steps approached. “Maybe, as an empath, I can sense your feelings towards me.”

Her hand touched his shoulder. It seared him like a branding iron, but he couldn't – _wouldn't_ move away. She came around and faced him.

“Maybe I could taste your kiss on my lips every morning,” she whispered hoarsely as she moved closer and her head tilted up. “And maybe… just _maybe_ … I wish to taste it again.”

Her breath burned his face. Her lips barely grazed his, releasing an electric shock through his body, cramping all his already tense muscles into complete rigidity. Only his mouth and his eyes could move. The former opened a little, seeking to prolong and deepen the touch, while the latter closed in disbelieving ecstasy.

Agonizingly slowly their lips slid over each other, delighting in the soft texture and the inviting warmth and the sweet exhalations that accelerated in delicious expectation. Gently and languidly they pressed closer and harder, the tips of their tongues venturing forth to touch hesitantly and circle cautiously and shyly around each other, slowly falling into a sinuous, intertwining dance that sent waves of heated tingles through both of them.

His arms released themselves from their paralysis and went around her, clasping her tightly. Her body responded by pressing itself against him, one of her hands buried in his hair while the other dragged gentle nails scraping across his chest. The few small vestiges of rationality that still somehow remained alive in his mind gave up hopelessly and he lost all awareness of his surroundings. His entire world focused on the taste of her lips and the heat of her body, so pliant and so responsive and so close… until her hands moved to his shoulders and pushed him gently away.

He drew back panting, gazing bewildered into the amethyst beauty of her eyes. They were clear and deep and sincere, all the curtains and veils she used to hide behind swept away to allow him, and only him, a glance at what truly burned in her heart.

A spark of playfulness shone in those unsettling depths. “I suppose there's a perfectly plausible explanation as to why you're completely naked?” she murmured while a tiny smile pulled one corner of her mouth a little bit up.

Molten lava bubbling up the throat of a volcano couldn't burn as much as the blood rushing to his face. “I – I, uh…” he stammered.

“Hush,” she silenced him with a small kiss. “You can tell me later. Right now you should go back to your room, get some sleep, and in the morning we'll pick up from where we left.” Locking her lips to his one more time she pushed him slowly back towards the door.

It swished closed, hiding behind it her crooked smile. For a few seconds he stood there, still dazed and his eyes glazed over. Then an enormous grin spread over his face, he pumped his fist in exultation and threw his head all the way back, releasing a howl of pure, unadulterated joy and happiness.

 


	8. BBRae Week 2018, Day 5: In Laws

**BBRae Week 2018, Day 5: In Laws**

-=oOo=-

Raven gripped Garfield's hand tighter, trying to reassure him. She felt the anxiety and the fear roll darkly and heavily inside him, and the dismal environment they were walking through didn't help at all.

“I just want this to be over,” he muttered quietly to himself. She bit her lip to drive away her own apprehension and moved closer to let him know she was with him all the way.

He shivered again and she stopped, making him turn to face her.

“Gar, if it's too much, I'll… I'll understand.”

He scowled. “No way!” he said fiercely. “This is important to you, and I…” he gulped, then continued. “ _We'll_ see it through. Together!”

She brushed her fingers lovingly through his hair and let them rest on his cheek. “I love you, Gar Logan,” she said simply. His face cleared instantly and a huge grin appeared on it. “I love you, too!”

He turned to look down the path of yellowish-white, rounded cobbles they were following and frowned again. “I knew what I was getting into, but I gotta say I never expected it to be so… _frightening_.”

“Well, we are in Hell,” Raven smirked. “It's supposed to be that way.”

The changeling grunted. “I guess so,” he mumbled before a wry smile lit up his face. “I never knew demons required a blessing to get married!”

“Much more than mortals,” Raven sighed. “Trigon's blessing will mean he won't interfere with us, with our relationship or with our…” her voice faded, but Gar knew instantly what she was talking about. His hands cupped her face and brought it up so he could look into her eyes.

“Our children?” he asked hoarsely. She blushed deeply and looked away, nodding almost imperceptibly. Gar grinned again. “Then he'll give it, if I have to beat it out of him!” he exclaimed and hugged her tightly, harder even than Starfire could. Raven pressed her face into him, hiding her rolling eyes and her happy smile, then pushed him gently away. “We should go on.”

They walked for a while longer. Gar noticed some of the cobbles at the edge of the road had become loose and had rolled off. He moved closer to inspect them curiously, then swallowed. “Skulls! We're walking on skulls!” he cried in disgust. Raven squeezed his hand silently and pulled him forward.

-=oOo=-

“Why are you bringing this… _creature_ into my presence, dear daughter?” Trigon grumbled dangerously. His eyes glowed with an unquenchable red fire that threatened to engulf and destroy anything or anyone that might displease the ruler of Hell.

“You know very well, Father!” Raven frowned and forced herself to let Trigon's insult pass. “Don't pretend you're ignorant.”

A plume of reddish smoke lit with lurid flames snorted out of the Demon Lord's nostrils. He eased back on his throne.

“You could've done so much better, Raven!” he spoke in a deep rumble, waving a hand around. “There are countless incubi and succubi here that would risk their very souls for a chance at pleasing the Daughter of Trigon!” His eyes swiveled towards the silent changeling that was fidgeting and swallowing repeatedly to get the taste of brimstone out of his mouth. “And yet you choose… _this?_ ”

Crimson fire flashed for a second in Raven's eyes. “His. Name. Is. _Garfield!_ ” Raven stated softly through her teeth, attempting to mask the intensity of the anger building up in her and making Trigon raise a smoldering eyebrow. He smiled at her fury, and it was a terrible sight. Suddenly and without warning he turned to the green youth, leaning threateningly closer with a hideous snarl.

“ _You!_ ” he bellowed, then his voice became quieter while the menace in it somehow managed to increase. “... _Garfield_. What are your intentions with my daughter?”

Gar gulped one last time, grateful that Trigon started his questioning with something he had prepared himself carefully for. He straightened up and pushed his chest out with confidence. “I wish to have Raven by my side to love and cherish all my life, and –”

“ _Love?_ ” Trigon exploded, interrupting him. “ _CHERISH?_ ” he roared, making the ground tremble. “Will you visit your mortal perversions on _MY DAUGHTER?_ ”

“ _Father!_ ” Raven shouted. “ _Enough!_ ”

The huge head swiveled like a snake's, fixing the sorceress in a deadly four-eyed glare. “Do not presume, Raven!” he hissed sibilantly. “You are in _my_ domain now.”

Raven forced herself to ignore the terrified shiver that rushed down her spine. “It is the way of mortals. I have accepted it. Respect my choice!” she demanded, knowing that begging Trigon was counterproductive. She needed to assert her will over a being that only bowed to raw power and might.

A deep rumble came from the red demon’s throat but he pulled back. “Rrrrr. I hope you know what you're doing.”

“I do,” she dismissed him haughtily while she quivered inside.

The Lord of Hell returned his attention to the apprehensive changeling. “Love. _Pah!_ ” he grumbled, then skewered Garfield with his eyes before launching his next question.

“How do you propose to keep her and fulfil her needs?” he drummed his claws impatiently over the armrest of the throne. Damned souls caught in the cursed material whined piteously as they were slashed by his talons.

“I, uh, I have a substantial inheritance!” Gar spoke a bit less confidently after his previous statement didn't elicit quite the reaction he was hoping for. Raven looked at him, surprised. Her fiancée never told her of any inheritances or large sums of money. She didn't care about the wealth, but she was incensed that he kept secrets from her.

“Gar?” she frowned at him. “Why didn't you tell me –”

“Later!” he mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, feeling her bristle at his dismissal. Great. He'll have to watch it, or he'll end up with _two_ angry demons on his back, and one of them could be _really_ terrifying.

“Money?” Trigon scoffed. “What use could the spawn of Trigon the Terrible have for the toys of mortals?”

“... and my adoptive father is very rich,” Gar went on, much daunted but refusing to give up. He felt his soon-to-be wife growing angrier and angrier. He gulped for the umpteenth time and continued. “He's the sixth richest person in the world!”

“Garfield…” a menacing hiss sounded beside him. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Rae, please, later!” he whispered urgently.

“Hmmm. If your adoptive sire has so many of those papers that mortals use to measure power, in what things did he delve to obtain them?”

“Practically everything,” Gar nodded, finally feeling some solid ground under his feet. The blaze in the four eyes dimmed a little.

“Slaves? Narcotics? Organ trafficking?”

“Uh, no, I'm certain it's none of those…”

“Then _what?_ ” Trigon snapped, an irritated flare bursting from all four eyes. Gar winced, urging himself to _think_. “ _Arms!_ ” he shouted even before the idea had time to form completely in his mind. “And oil, and pharmaceuticals! And…” his voice lowered and became conspiratorial. “... _finance,_ ” he concluded with a meaningful waggle of his eyebrows.

“Rrrrrrng!” a soul-freezing growl issued from Trigon's throat. “Finally, something praiseworthy!” He leaned back and his eyes lidded over in what could only be described as relieved contentment. “Securitized debt obligations have damned many a soul!”

The demon lifted an enormous paw and scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Satan was definitely onto something when he unleashed financial leveraging on mankind,” he rumbled in satisfaction, then again glared at Gar. “It makes me wonder if your sire saw something in you that I do not?”

“I'm sure he, uh, did, I mean he, uh, made me a member of the Doom Patrol…”

“Bah!” Trigon waved that achievement away, snorting another plume of fiery smoke and leaning forward again, piercing the green morpher with his eyes. “Yes, I see it now. There is Wrath in you, and Lust. Disgustingly natural, to be sure, but it could be corrupted into something useful.”

“Father!” Raven felt she needed to step in. “Don't even _think_ about it!”

“Or else _what,_ dear daughter?” the fire in his eyes deepened warningly before a frightening smile spread over his face. “I seem to have misjudged this Beast of yours somewhat!”

“ _He's not a beast!_ ” Raven shouted furiously. “He's kind, and loyal, and affectionate –”

“ _RRAAAAGH!_ ” the demon erupted in a blast of rage. “HOW _DARES HE?”_ Trigon roared and lifted a hand around which blood-red streaks of lightning began coiling and gathering. A black dome formed around the two supplicants.

“We made a mystic Pact before I agreed to come here, Father!” the sorceress warned him, alarmed at the outburst. “You know you can't harm us! Calm down!”

The red cloud vanished and the huge paw descended. “Grrrr. Then stop mentioning all the things that are _wrong_ with him!”

He turned suddenly to his soon-to-be son-in-law. “Tell me, Beast! Did you have sex with my daughter?”

Garfield's jaw dropped and his mouth worked soundlessly. Raven gasped. “Father!”

“Silence, Raven!” he thundered. “Let him speak! Let him tell me if he has _ravished you!_ ”

“I… uh… I've…”

“You have _what?_ ” Trigon bared his impressive teeth at the cringing youth.

Garfield blushed deeply and tried to speak, but his throat had shriveled so much he could barely breathe. “I…”

The King of Demons hissed softly but savagely and his eyes narrowed, turning into mere slits behind which the molten lava of his rage rolled and bubbled. Garfield's face paled into lime.

“ _He has!_ ” Raven's desperate cry startled them both and made them look at her. Her face was glowing crimson. “He… he has. Many times.”

The huge demon slowly eased his intimidating bulk back on his throne while a low, satisfied rumble came from his chest and rippled through the ground. “There, you see? You could've said that right away and left a much better first impression.” He looked at the young hero who was trying to decelerate his breathing and heartbeat. “You are not completely worthless, then!”

Trigon turned to Raven. “I still think you are reaching well beneath your station, dear daughter!” his voice vibrated in a deep bass, with an undertone of screeching not unlike a huge boulder being dragged over a rocky surface. “But I suppose it could've been a lot worse. That stuck-up leader of yours, for example!”

The half-demon scowled and glared defiantly at her father, but he simply waved her anger aside. “Yes, yes, I know, that other deplorable concept mortals are so fond of, 'friendship’.” He heaved a deep sigh, thick clouds of smoke and vapor obscuring him for a moment.

“Let me ask my… _son-in-law_ … another thing,” Trigon switched his attention to the shapeshifter. “ _Gar_ field,” he spoke the name as if he was spitting out a foul taste from his mouth. “Are you using your powers to please my daughter in bed?”

“ _Father!_ ” Raven shouted, aghast. Trigon frowned at her.

“What? I'm certain that a horse or a bull would be entertaining. Or something with tentacles –”

“ _FATHER!_ ”

“You are my daughter, Raven! I am merely looking after your interests!”

Raven's eyes split double and the fire that blazed in them rivaled Trigon's. “ _You!”_ she snarled at her husband-to-be. “Don't say a word. And _you!_ ” she turned to her father, “stop with this nonsense _right now,_ and make up your mind!”

Deep, evil laughter poured out of the Arch-Demon, searing ears and souls alike. Thunder crashed and lightning struck around the throne while reddish smoke enveloped him in a stench of brimstone and corruption.

“Very well,” he chuckled as his mirth dissipated. The choking, sulfurous haze cleared and his face became serious. “Is this your final decision?” he challenged his daughter. “Once you say so, there is no going back!”

“It is,” she stated firmly. Garfield felt he could fly on the wings of his sudden elation.

“Very well. You have my blessing,” the Lord of Hell grumbled. The couple felt an icy wind pass through them, and that was that.

Raven sighed in deep relief. “Thank you, Father. Goodbye, then –”

“Rrrrn. Get out of my sight!” Trigon snarled and waved a dismissive hand. A black vortex enveloped the engaged couple and they vanished. The huge demon scowled.

“Children. Bah! One tries so hard to show them the right way, only to have them go astray at the first opportunity and become a disappointment!” He rose ponderously from the throne and grinned. Several imps that circled around his head like small vultures saw the grin and died on the spot, falling to the ground in fiery cinders.

“I should get back to work,” Trigon rubbed his hands with expectant glee. Many new arrivals were waiting to be assigned their eternal torture, and he knew it was just what he needed to improve his soured mood.

 


	9. BBRae Week 2018, Day 6: Silently Pining

**BBRae Week 2018, Day 6: Silently Pining**

-=oOo=-

The sound of his teeth grinding together would raise the hairs on the back of his neck if they weren't already standing stiffly up.

He closed his eyes and counted to ten. No, better make it twenty. _Happy place. Happy place. I'm in my happy place._ He created a mental image of his anger evaporating off him.

It all helped. He heaved a deep, silent sigh.

_Don't look. Don't pay attention. Don't –_

His eyes opened and immediately went for her. As usual, she was sitting on the couch with legs crossed and a book opened in her lap. There was nothing strange about it, except for the page number. He knew which one it was. He didn't really need to use a hawk's eye to confirm it, but he did it anyway. Yes, it was still page three hundred and twenty-six.

It was three hundred and twenty-six yesterday, also. And the day before that, and at least two weeks before _that_. For at least two weeks Raven has been staring at the same page without reading it. For at least two weeks she was being morose, silent and closed off, even more than usual, which was saying a lot.

His teeth grated over each other with a nasty screech again. Make that three weeks, because that’s when it happened. That’s when… when _that guy_ , the person he considered his _friend_ , when he…

-=oOo=-

Why did she even come to the party? She _hated_ parties, hated crowds, hated the flashing lights and thumping music and rampaging emotions. And yet she did show up, even if it was only to huddle uncertainly against a wall, her face hidden under the hood and her pale hands closed into fists that wrapped the cloak tightly around her, trying to shield herself from the avalanche of sensations she was not accustomed to.

 _Go over and talk to her_ , he tried to convince his suddenly leaden feet. _It's not like she's a stranger_ , he coaxed his paralyzed legs. _Just act normal_ , he attempted to calm his trembling hands. It was useless. The only thing he could do was stand still and watch her out of the corner of his eye, an unfelt and completely forgotten grin on his face.

Until _he_ showed up.

He was the heartthrob, the guy all girls sighed after, the embodiment of everything that Gar _wasn't_. He was _tall_ , he was _handsome_ , he was _confident_. He _spoke_ to her. And she spoke _back_.

God, how he hated the guy. Hated, _hated, HATED_.

And then – horror of horrors! – she _smiled_ at him.

She never smiled at Garfield. As much as he tried, prodded, cajoled, persuaded or insisted, she _never_ smiled. Well, _almost_ never to be truthful, but that was irrelevant. And now she smiled at _him_. Gar felt it like a burning claw tearing up his insides.

Somehow he managed to wrench his eyes away from the distressing sight. He turned to the table beside him and poured himself a glass of something, tossing it down his throat in one quick gulp. He had no idea what it was, but it definitely wasn't the punch, judging from the heat that spread through his chest and soothed the raw contours of his heart's wounds.

He leaned on the table, his hands squeezing its edge in a painful grip. No, he couldn't allow this to happen. He would walk over and interrupt them, and shoulder Pretty Boy aside and take Rae under her arm and lead her out to dance, and then he'd speak to her and tell her about the love that burned in his heart all this time, and he'd kiss her, and she'd kiss him back, and –

Gar smiled at his own fancies and poured himself another drink, just to calm the trembling of his hands. He took a deep breath, gathering his courage, and turned around. Freezing fear rushed down his spine and white-hot anger pierced his guts. She was clinging to his hated rival's arm as he led her to the dance floor.

He had no idea how long he stared after them. One song? Five? A dozen? He waited and watched, motionless, as patient and bloodthirsty as a stalking tiger, until he saw them return.

She must've felt him then, because her eyes sought out and met his gaze. There was a spark of surprise in them, and he couldn't keep it buried any longer. His feelings burst out in a silent, voiceless shriek of lost hope and broken heart, a scream of sorrow and rage, a cry of crushed love and betrayed affection. He whirled and stumbled away to his room, pushing past friends that never realized what happened.

-=oOo=-

The night brought him some peace, even if it didn't bring him any sleep. He managed to calm down and for the next few days pretended that nothing was wrong. But he couldn't keep his eyes from following and studying her, carefully and stealthily, drinking in the aching beauty of her form and the painful elegance of her graceful movements. It burned bitterly in his mouth and sliced endless cuts in his chest and twisted his insides to wrap them around his throat and squeeze it shut. But he couldn't help himself.

That's when he noticed the page number. That's when he realized she was moping, when he understood she was hurting, when he saw with crystal clarity she was _pining_.

It didn't take a huge leap of imagination to figure out who she was pining after. Gar may’ve been the dumb one of the team, but he wasn't _that_ dumb.

Every day since that revelation he would steal a hidden glance at the page number and every day it was three hundred and twenty-six. Every day his sensitive ears would twitch nervously at the silent, sorrowful sighs she hid so well from everyone else. Every day the loss and sadness in her scent made his claws slide out, instinctively seeking to rend whoever was responsible to shreds, and every day he would search her eyes, careful not to be noticed, his heart bleeding at the subtle redness he saw around their edges, but unable to stop himself.

Have those eyes been _crying?_ If someone asked him a month ago, he’d laugh. Crying? _Raven?_

Now he wasn’t so sure, and it ripped with icy blades into his heart, stoking up the rage that blazed inside him.

Again he heard her soundless sigh. Again he smelled the distress mingling with the beloved, intoxicating exquisiteness of her scent. The pale fingers closed the book, applying just a little bit too much force. Nobody else noticed it; nobody else _could_.

She got up, walked slowly to the side door and disappeared through it. Even her walk told him volumes. As the door closed behind her something broke in him, and he swiftly rose to follow her.

“Raven!” he called out as soon as he turned a corner and saw her ahead of him. “Wait!”

She stopped but didn't turn. Her cloaked shoulders betrayed the small tremor that went through her.

He stepped around to face her. Her hood was up and her eyes were down; she hugged the large book to herself, pressing it to her chest. He reached out and pried it away from her grasp, then opened it on the marked page.

“Do you recognize this page?” he turned the open book towards her, his voice hoarse and trembling with repressed feelings. “Is it familiar?”

Her eyes went up, confused and pained. It made him even angrier.

“You've been staring at this same page for weeks, Rae! _Weeks!_ ”

Her cheeks colored with a gentle powdering of pink. “You… are angry at me,” she whispered. “I'm sorry… I don't understand why…”

“Of course you wouldn't!” he sneered. “You never did pay much attention, did you? And why should you, when you've got guys like _him_ flocking around you! After all, he's not a pointy-eared, green _freak!_ ”

“What?” she gasped. “Who…”

“Oh, gimme a fucking _break!_ ” he shouted and she cringed, as much from the shouting and the rage pouring out of him as from his choice of words. “You’ve been moping and pining after him since the party!”

Her eyes widened. “Gar, you have it all wrong! I was –”

“Wrong?” he tossed the book furiously aside to thud against the wall and fall on the floor. “ _Wrong?_ I _saw_ you, Raven! I saw you talking to him! I saw you _smiling_ at him! You never smile at _me_ , Rae! Why _is_ that?”

She stepped back, her expression apprehensive and hurt. “Garfield, you are talking nonsense –”

“ _YOU DANCED WITH HIM!_ ” he roared the accusation at her. “You _never_ dance, Raven, but you danced with _him! WHY?_ ”

He towered over her, fists clenched and breathing heavily. She watched him with a mixture of fear, despair and anguish in her eyes before they darkened and became opaque. Two tears ran from their corners and down her cheeks and her gaze dropped. Her mouth opened and she whispered a hoarse, barely heard answer.

“Because… he asked me.”

Garfield's mouth suddenly went dry and his throat tightened, his mind balking fearfully from the implications of her words and retreating into confusion. “Wh-whaddaya mean, he _asked_ you?” he managed to croak.

“He treated me like I was _normal,_ ” she still whispered, but her hands were now balled up into angry fists. “I smiled at him because he made me feel _relaxed!_ ”

She looked up into his eyes. “He asked me to _dance,_ Garfield. For the first time in my life, someone asked me to _dance!_ ”

She straightened, her head lifting defiantly and strength returning to her voice. “Unlike others, he didn't see me as a cold, soulless ice queen. Unlike _others,_ he didn't think I'm a rude, unfeeling, bitchy _creep!_ ” she spat the words into his face and spun around to dash into her room and lock herself inside and cry her heart out and enjoy her misery in the company of the blessed loneliness she hated so deeply, as only those who knew it intimately could.

Gar was more than stunned. He had finally understood what it meant to be hit by a fifty-pound foam mallet, and why did it hurt much more than a real one.

“ _RAVEN!_ ” he shouted in despair and shot off after her, only to slam face-first into her door. He didn't try to knock, or even to morph into an insect and squeeze inside. His claws dug into the metal of the door and he wrenched it out, tossing it away. He rushed in, ignoring the astounded expression on her face, and grasped her shoulders in a bruising grip.

“Do you really think that of me?” he asked hoarsely, his face snarling and his eyes smoldering. “ _Do you?_ ” he repeated as he shook her, his claws digging into the soft flesh. “Because if you do, tell me _now,_ and I'll leave this instant and never, _ever_ bother you again!”

“I… I don't,” she hunched her head between her shoulders. “I'm sorry.”

His grip relaxed and his features softened. “I… It's good to hear that,” he muttered lamely, his rage extinguishing like a candle blown out, leaving him confused and directionless. He scratched the back of his head.

Raven's hand went to her forehead. “I… I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, I really am, but you… you were so angry with me for some reason, and it… affected me...”

Gar flinched, suddenly aware of the appalling way he treated her. He swallowed and tried to apologize. “I, um, suppose I'm sorry, too, I shouldn't have…” he floundered. He knew he had screwed up, and he needed to explain himself, but words were never his strong suit. While his mind struggled to find the right thing to say, his tongue kept on wagging, as it usually did in such occasions. “I guess I… overreacted. I love you, I mean I really do, and it made me…”

He felt her muscles tense under the hand still resting on her shoulder. Her eyes stared wide open at him and her breath hissed softly in through slightly parted lips, an expression of astonishment and disbelief on her face. Then the words that had just tumbled out of his mouth finally reached his brain.

A blind, mortified panic blanked his mind completely. What he kept so carefully hidden had been exposed; the layers of deception he wove so assiduously around his feelings were torn away. His great secret was out, not taken from him by torture or stolen by guile or wrenched out in a passionate confession, or revealed in any of the million-and-one ways he imagined to himself every night before he went to sleep; ways that were childish and romantic and lustful and just plain crazy, but ways that never considered the possibility of him blurting it out stupidly at the worst possible moment.

Waves of fearful anguish swamped him, destroying every last glimmering vestige of thought that remained in his head. The mindless terror that he might lose her forever exploded behind his eyes and his body screamed its denial by pulling her closer and mashing his lips against hers.

She didn't fight or push him away, just stood stiff in frozen panic until his arms folded around her and his kiss became desperately demanding and his body pressed itself against hers. Her eyes closed and she melted into his embrace, responding with starving abandon to his kiss and burying her fingers into his hair.

She broke the kiss and burrowed her head in the crook of his neck, shivering and breathing heavily. He sank his face in her hair and inhaled deeply, getting drunk on the intimacy of her essence and using it to soothe the torn remains of his sanity back into a semblance of trembling calm.

He held her tightly, feeling her own shaking subside. The brain-numbing fear slowly released its grip on him, allowing words to form again and fight their way out through his mouth.

“I'm sorry, Rae, I've hurt you, I'm sorry, I'd never do that, please forgive me, I was an idiot, I'm sorry…” he droned, still not fully conscious that he was speaking, let alone of the contents of his speech. She relaxed into his arms, the hum of his voice and the warmth of his body bringing her quiet joy and wonderful peace. She finally lifted her head and looked into his eyes, still haunted by pain and fear.

“It's okay, Gar,” she silenced him with a small, warm peck on the lips. “We were both idiots.”

“I guess we were,” he sighed. Hugging her closer, he closed his eyes and again took in her scent with a deep breath. Tingles went through him and he blushed at the reaction of his body.

She felt it, and it was ecstatic. But she had questions.

“Gar, all that anger… You were jealous?” she asked quietly.

“Yeah,” he responded after a short hesitation. “Yeah, I was.” The confession moved something in his memory and he looked at her.

“How come you showed up at the party? I thought you hated them.”

A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. “Hmmm. Maybe I felt like dancing?” she hummed into his ear.

“Dancing?” he wondered, then a huge grin split his face. ”With the handsomest, cutest, sexiest boy around?”

“No,” she giggled, overjoyed that he fell into her little trap. “With you.”

 


	10. BBRae Week 2018, Day 7: I Didn't Ask To Be Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned, I wasn't able to write a story for the 7th day of BBRae Week 2018. So I guess I should explain what's this story doing here, then? The reason is that it's a perfect fit for the prompt, even if I did write it quite a while ago. It's also one of my personal favorites.

**BBRae Week 2018, Day 7: I Didn't Ask To Be Like This**

-=oOo=-

**Eternity is a Moment**

Raven straightened up, a small wince passing over her face while her hand massaged the small of her back where the pain flared. She rolled her shoulders to work out the cramping, then relaxed and leaned on the hoe, observing what she had accomplished so far.

The weeds were gone and the furrow for the carrots was waiting for the seeds. The potatoes, beets and radishes were doing nicely, the onions reaching upwards with their feather-like leaves and the tomatoes just blushing from green to red, bending the slender stalks that supported the heavy fruit.

 _I'm not in the mood for more work in the garden today,_  she thought while a frown creased her brow. Her eyes glowed white. The soil shifted and two more furrows appeared as it quickly parted, seemingly by itself.

She sent the hoe floating into the tool shed and stretched, still stiff from the hard physical labor she had learned to enjoy. For a moment she thought about going into the cottage and taking a shower, but decided against it. She walked to the porch and picked up a wicker basket, whispered her mantra and transformed into a black, ghostly bird to fly over towards the nearby forest.

It took about an hour to fill the basket with mushrooms. She did it many times before; by now she had a very good idea of which ones were safe to eat, but in any case Garfield would be the final filter. No poisonous mushroom could sneak by his nose.

She looked up, trying to gauge the position of the sun. She hated wristwatches, and the only other wearable time-keeping device that she possessed was the Titans' communicator, gathering dust in a locked chest in the attic of the cottage, together with Garfield's. And with their uniforms.

And with the memories of a time long past. As bitter as they were sweet, as sad as they were hopeful.

It was past noon, but not too much, she concluded. No need for flying or teleporting. She'd walk. The forest held no danger; it was populated only by green shadows pockmarked with bright splotches of sunlight and the earthy scent of beeches and wild chestnuts and decaying vegetation hanging rich in the air. She took it in with a deep, satisfied breath and began her stroll home.

She sensed him soon enough, even though he was soundless as a cat. She forced herself to carry on walking as usual, the only sign of her awareness a small smile on her face. She also sensed… playfulness? Suddenly realizing what he was up to, she gasped and started whispering her mantra to phase away, but before she could begin on  _zinthos_  his paws were already landing on her shoulders, the rest of the green wolf's body slamming into her back and carrying them both to the ground, the basket with mushrooms flying from her hands and her face burying itself deep into the carpet of fallen leaves.

She turned on her back, glaring at him as he transformed, the panting wolf snout turning into his familiar wide, boyish grin. His head bent and he planted a gentle kiss on her lips, his scent mingling with the smell of wet earth and leaves and grass. Her glare softened; he knew it was fake anyway. Her arms went around him and she kissed him back.

A mixture between a purr and a snarl came from deep in his throat as his kiss became harder, more intense, more insistent, more urgent. His desire flooded her in a delicious tide; her fingers curled in his hair and her arms tightened around him as she pulled him close, her own passion awakening and responding to his urge.

The need for air made their lips part for a moment. She gazed into his eyes, noticing that they were darker than usual. Her chest heaved with deep breaths, but she managed to half-whisper a question.

"Here?"

"Why not?" he growled back as his lips traveled over her cheek and to her neck.

"Mmmm. We do have a cottage. With rooms. And beds –"

Her argument was cut short by a gasp produced by him kissing her throat.

"Too far."

"It's only… a couple… hundred yards!"

"Still too far."

Somehow she found the strength of will to push him away. His eyes shone with iridescent flecks of mischievous gold dancing inside. It took all of her reserves of self-control to ignore what her body was screaming at her.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one that has to lie on the cold, damp earth."

"If that's all it takes…"

He squirmed to the side and twisted onto his back, his hands gripping her and pulling her on top of him. "There," he smirked, gently brushing off the wet leaves stuck to her hair.

"Not funny, Gar!"

"It wasn't meant to be," he replied and closed her mouth with a kiss.

 

-=oOo=-

"Brought you a rabbit," he hummed at her, nuzzling her ear.

"You always do that," she replied, lifting her head to look at him. Again it struck him to see the love glowing deep in her violet eyes, even though her scent and the pattern of her breathing were already telling him the same story.

"Would you prefer jewelry?" he teased.

"Would you like to see me wear it?" she countered.

He stole a quick kiss from her. "Hmmm. That's a trick question."

"How so?" she asked, smiling at him, already knowing his answer.

"Because the less you're wearing, the better I like you."

She slapped his nose playfully. "You're a sexist pig."

"Oink!"

 

-=oOo=-

Raven was still a hopeless cook, even after all those years. About the only thing she could boil properly was water for her tea. He grinned at the thought as he quickly and expertly skinned and cleaned the rabbit, quartering it and dumping the pieces into an already simmering pot. He washed his hands carefully, detesting the smell and the feeling of rabbit blood on his hands. Raven was the only person in the world for whom he would go through such an unpleasant ordeal. He turned to the vegetables, cleaning and slicing with practiced speed onions, garlic, potatoes and carrots, tossing everything into the pot, adding salt and peppercorns and a couple of dried laurel leaves. The mushrooms were already sautéed; they would divide them evenly between the two.

"I'll grill some soy burgers for myself," he told her over his shoulder while his hands were busy preparing the salad. "D'you want me to put a couple extra for you? Maybe a few tofu dogs?"

She lifted her eyes from the book she was reading and raised an eyebrow.

"You never give up, do you? You'll have more luck convincing Victor to eat them than you'll have with me."

He turned his head to grin at her. "Hey, a guy's gotta try!"

She shook her head in mock exasperation and returned her eyes to the book.

He took a sniff of the stew to see how it was going. He winced at the meat component, but the rest of the aromas blended in nicely. He stirred it unnecessarily and glanced at her.

"How's the garden doing?"

She closed the book, keeping her index finger between the pages to mark where she left off and looked up.

"It's doing well. I've weeded it and made furrows for carrots and radishes, and another one that I have not decided yet what for. I'll probably make a mix of beans, peas and green beans."

"That's a lot of work!"

She gave him a small but affectionate smile. "Nothing's hard when I do it for you."

It was his turn to lift an eyebrow. He took a deep breath, his nostrils dilating as her scent flowed into him, revealing the tiniest whiff of untruth in her words. Knowing what he was doing, her pale cheeks colored slightly.

"You cheated!" he grinned at her.

"I did  _not!_ " she cried, stamping her small foot emphatically. The pink spots on her face deepened and spread.

"Rae…"

"Oh, have it your way. Just because I made one small furrow with my power –"

" _One_  small furrow?" his grin became toothy, his fang glistening.

"Humph! After all these years, I still cannot hold a serious conversation with you!" she replied angrily, picked up her book and pretended to reabsorb herself into its contents. He continued to grin at her. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

" _Two_  small furrows, all right? Are you happy now?" she asked testily, staring angrily at the innocent pages.

He sauntered over to her, still grinning. Crouching, he buried his face into her hair, took a deep breath and moved his lips over her ear, whispering.

"Yes, love. I am happy."

He traced his lips caressingly over her cheek and to the corner of her mouth, planted a tiny kiss there and stopped, waiting for her. She still pretended to be focusing on the book. He remained motionless and patient.

"You're insufferable!" she grumbled, turned her head and kissed him deeply.

After a long while they broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes. Her hand moved up and touched his cheek.

"Gar…" she whispered hoarsely.

He bent his head to trap her hand between his cheek and shoulder. "Hmmm?"

"I need you to do something for me, Gar." Her voice was throaty, lustful.

"Anything, my love," he growled, his eyes closing.

"Make sure the stew doesn't burn."

He snapped his eyes open, then sniffed carefully. The stew was still fine, but it did require his attention. He scowled at her.

"You're an evil woman, Raven."

Her hand went to her mouth as she giggled in response.

 

-=oOo=-

As evening gave way to dusk they went back into the cottage and sat on the couch. Raven curled up in her favorite position, snuggled close and enveloped by his arms. "TV night tonight?" she inquired.

He grumbled. "I hate this new-fangled TV system. It's all on-demand. You can't flip channels."

She snickered quietly, careful to hide it from him. "You sound like a grumpy old fart!"

"I  _am_  a grumpy old fart, love" he said seriously, making her lift her gaze to look at him in surprise. He avoided her eyes.

"News!" he snapped sharply to the holoscreen. It obediently lit up, a disembodied head relating the headlines of the day.

" _…rrorist attack on Ganymede colony –_ "

"Pause," Raven interrupted. The holoscreen froze. "Do you really want to foul your mood this evening?" she asked, a dash of concern coloring her voice.

"Resume!" he barked, still not returning her gaze.

"–  _was thwarted by Titans Jupiter today, as –_ "

"Stop. Off!" Raven's voice commanded. The holoscreen winked out. She straightened up and placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"It's not our business any more, Gar."

He grasped her hand gently with both of his, removing it from his cheek and placing it in his lap, looking away.

"I know."

Raven sighed and embraced him. She had no answers for him. He curled his arms around her and held her tight. She felt the anger and shame rise in him.

"Yet another new generation of kids. Yet another new group of Titans. How many have gone by already? A dozen? A hundred?"

"Why is that important?" she asked, even though she could feel the answer churning darkly in his soul.

"Why did it have to be this way?"

It was useless, she knew. But she had to try. "Gar, you know that your cellular structure regenerates and your chromosomes don't make errors while replicating. That's why you're immune to disease, aging and natural death. And my demon heritage also…"

His anguish tore a desperate shout from his throat. "I didn't ask for it!  _You_  didn't ask for it! I don't want it any more!"

"Gar…"

"They're all gone, Rae," he said hoarsely. "Richard, gone. Kori, gone! Karen, Garth, Leo! All gone! All..." he choked, his voice trailing to a whisper.

"Victor's still with us," she said, then bit her lip, realizing she just blundered badly.

"Is he?" he asked savagely, speaking more to himself than to her, tightening his grip on her. "He uploaded himself into… whatever that thing is called these days. When I speak to him… God help me, Raven, I don't know if I'm talking to Victor Stone or just a computer simulation!"

She remained quiet, knowing that the only thing that could help him now is her silent, reassuring presence. He clung to her desperately; she was his pillar, his support, the fulcrum on which his whole life was centered.

"Is this what's left for us, Rae? Hunting rabbits and partridges? Tending a garden? Is that what it all boils down to? Is that what we earned with our blood and our sacrifices?"

Raven tried to say something, but the sorrow he was radiating clamped around her throat tightly, barely allowing her to breathe. She placed her head on his chest and hugged him, trying to smother his feeling of inadequacy.

"We're forgotten, Rae," he continued, not allowing her to soothe him. "Our time has passed. Nobody remembers us. Nobody  _needs_  us!"

She pulled out of his embrace and straightened up. The intensity of her gaze could not be denied. Irresistibly, his eyes were pulled towards hers. She held him thus, the deep violet invading his sight until moisture blurred it.

"I need you."

His voice broke.

"I… I'm sorry. I just…" He braced his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands. "I've hurt you," he sighed.

She didn't reply. Her pale fingers touched his shoulder and traced down his arm to grasp his hand.

"The world may not care for you, Gar," she told him softly. "But I do."

He wrapped his arms around her and clung on to her like wisteria to a tree. "I don't deserve you," he said ashamedly.

"Maybe not," she smirked, pulling his head to her chest and ruffling his hair. "But you cook a mean rabbit stew."

He snorted, then gave in to laughter. She watched him, enjoying the sound, happy that she was able to get him to snap out of it. His laughter dissipated slowly. He grinned at her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Garfield! What in the Nine Hells – "

"Hush. I want to make it up to you," he said and carried her to the bedroom.

 

-=oOo=-

"Are you sleeping?" he whispered, almost inaudibly.

"As if you didn't know," came her quiet reply.

He chuckled. "Y'know, I always wanted to ask, but I always feared to do it…"

"How long will this go on?"

"Yep."

She sighed. "If we don't suffer any fatal wounds, as long as we wish. Another hundred years. Another thousand. Theoretically forever, practically until the Sun burns out, I guess."

"That's a long time," he said, awed. "I never really considered…"

She propped herself on an elbow, her face just a hint in the gloom, a pale oval framed by the cascade of her hair, her eyes and her smile glowing.

"The Universe will probably come to an end before you start doing it."

He frowned outwardly at the barb, knowing she could feel how happy it made him. His arms reached for her and she allowed him to pull her head back onto his chest.

"What if we tire of each other?" he asked as his hand caressed her idly.

She rubbed her forehead against his shoulder, then snuggled better against him. "I don't think that will ever happen."

He shifted, uneasy. His feelings washed over her. She pressed her face into him, seeking comfort, muffling her voice.

"There is no future, Gar. There is no past. When you're practically immortal, there is no horizon left, whether you look ahead or behind." A slight trace of bitterness crept into her voice. "All of Eternity boils down to this moment. The only thing we have is the present. The Now."

He remained silent for a few seconds, his doubts slowly fading. "Let's make the best of it, then," he whispered and kissed her.


End file.
